Bad Romance
by dark-charmer.xo
Summary: I didn’t think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn’t even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn’t expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*
1. Chapter 1

_I was suppose to take care of her; make sure she got the job done. I was suppose to make her presentable and beautiful. I would dull myself down to make her gorgeous. Despite all of that, he still couldn't take his eyes off of me_

**Sumarry**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : So I am starting a new story which, may make me take a little time to update the SS x OC. I decided to write a new story because I have a new found obsession with Lucius Malfoy and I am not quiet sure why. All I know is all I want to do now is write about him! So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It looked like a normal day, felt like a normal day and all around seemed like a normal day. But in all reality it was anything but normal.

This day was the day that began what I could call a life.

"You are to escort your sister to the Malfoy's ball." her mother told her when she arrived at the home after being summoned. "They are trying to build back their reputation by hosting a ball with what little money that have left." her mother snorted at this.

The Malfoy's had avoided Azkaban after the war by some sort of miracle. Unfortunately for them, most of their money had been taken by the Ministry as punishment. My mother and father took this as a sign of weakness and wanted to take advantage of that.

"I want you to attend with your sister and make sure she stands out."

"May I ask for what reason?"

"Very simple." my mother stood up from the chair that she had been sitting on. The papers on her desk moved away as she placed her hands down. "She will need to attract the attention of Draco Malfoy in order for him to ask for her hand in marriage."

My mother and father always had a plan for everything; sometimes I wondered though if, they were my father's ideas at all. My mother took the Mayne last name and not the other way around. I never met my grandparents and sometimes wondered if they were like her.

"When is this ball?" I questioned.

"Tonight. It begins at seven. I have a dress for you and you will help you sister get ready." My mother looked down at her papers and sat back down; she took a quill from an ink container and began to write something.

She looked back up at me, surprised I was still there. "Go now." she told me with a wave of her hand.

I left her office and turned the corner so I could head up the stairs to find my sister; she was only the tender age of eighteen and was being pawned off at my mother and father's expense. I hated to see it happen but unless my sister said anything, nothing would be done.

For some reason I never remembered my mother the way she was now; possibly because she had me so young. She got pregnant with me when she was seventeen and now, thirty one years later, I stood here, failing to please her.

"Ailee." I called out while reaching the top of the stairs. "Ailee where are you?"

"In here."

I walked over to where my sister's room was; the door was slightly ajar and there was soft humming coming from inside. I pushed open the door and saw her reflection in the mirror staring back at me. She turned when our eyes met and ran over to hug me.

"I am so glad you will be with me tonight. I don't think I would be able to do it without you."

Her hair felt soft as I hugged her; she probably was brushing it since before I got here. Her hair was a dark color like mine but her eyes were different. They were a striking white blue while mine were a simple brown.

"Ailee," I began. "You don't have to do this. You can say no."

"Why would I want to say no!" Ailee threw herself on her bed and sat up. "Draco Malfoy is gorgeous!"

I walked over and sat beside her. "Marriage isn't something that is just about looks Ailee! That's why I am not married. I didn't find anyone who could make me happy. You need to find someone who will."

Ailee crossed her arms and glanced at me. "He might be able too."

"You don't know that for sure. Just please be careful. Don't get your heart broken."

She reached over to me and gave me another hug. "Don't worry about me Amaliya. I won't." she sighed and didn't let me out of the hug. "You're the best big sister anyone could ask for."

"Thanks." I told her while hugging her back. I felt a little pang of guilt; if she wanted to do this I shouldn't stop her. "Now, let's start to get you ready."

Ailee jumped up and ran out to her closet and pulled out two dresses; one was a strapless, olive green dress that bunched until the waist, then it shot out. There was a decretive design on the bust of the gown and the back was low cut. The second dress was a simple strapless dress that was charcoal coloured. I could guess who was wearing which dress.

"Mom told me I must wear Slytherin colours to impress Draco." She held the dress up so she could imagine what it would look like on her.

"Put it on!" I finally told her after minutes of her staring. "Then I can do your hair. I showed up here at four so who knows what time it is now!"

Ailee slipped on the dress and as I predicted, it looked stunning on her; it hugged all the right places and the color suited her dark pale skin well. I walked up behind her with a brush in my hand and began to brush her hair.

"Now what should we do? An up do, down, half and half?"

She giggled. "Let's do it a half and half."

It didn't take me long; I pulled her hair up into a twisted style bun and let some pieces of her hair hang down. It wasn't exactly a half up and half down hair but I still thought it looked good. Ailee agreed with me and told me to go put my dress on.

I looked at myself in the mirror; it was tight fitting and did look good but beside my sister, I did not stand out. Not one bit.

The house elves did her makeup while I did my hair on my own; I had to make sure my mother didn't know about Ailee's makeup. She would be upset if she found out I wasn't doing it. My mother thought that Ailee deserved my time and patience and for me, well I only deserved a house elf's.

"You look great." Ailee voice told me front behind. "I am glad you did your hair down, it really suits you."

"Maybe I should put it up them." I mumbled while playing with a ringlet. I looked in the mirror at Ailee who looked stunning with her makeup done. Her skin was a little bit lighter then her natural color and there was a bit of dark makeup around her eyes and her lips were a light, glossy pink.

Mother would be proud.

"Here let me help you with your makeup." she didn't give me time to answer; she just came at me with makeup. When she finished I was quiet pleased with her work; my eyes were the only thing to have makeup on and they were done in a dark color. It wasn't heavy but it gave that pop that every girl would want to stand out.

"Ailee, mother isn't going to be happy with this."

"I'll tell her it was my wish then." She walked over to her dresser and grabbed to masks then walked back over and handed one to me. I didn't realize that it was a masquerade. I slipped it on my face and Ailee put on hers.

The one Ailee had taken for herself was silver with a black trim; it had wisps of sparkling silver on the mask and the same sparkling silver around the eye holes. Mine, on the other hand, was black, like my dress, with only silver around the trim.

"What time is it?" I asked Ailee while looking at myself in the mirror.

"Six forty." she told me while kicking over a pair of black heels to me.

"Let's head down and see if we meet mother and father's approval."

They were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs; Ailee went down first and they cheered in approval. Me on the other hand just got a look up and down and then a nod. My mother swept a piece of her dark brown hair from her face and handed me a letter.

"It is what you need to get in. Tell Lucius and Narcissa I am so sorry we couldn't make it."

I nodded my head and took the envelope.

My mother went over and hugged my sister as did my father; he told her she looked beautiful, something I use to hear often when I was being paraded around. The only thing different between mine and Ailee's situation was that he hair was greying and not the dark blond it usually was.

"Hurry. You will be late!" My mother rushed us out the door and we got into our ride that sat at the front door. Mother insisted that we take muggle transit there just in case when we apparate, something would get ruined.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the manor since, we were only a few blocks away from it. The Malfoy manor had decorations hanging from it and flowers everywhere. I opened the envelope and read our last name "Mayne" that was written on it.

"Are you ready?" I asked Ailee. She nodded and I opened the door.

As we walked inside there were eyes on us well, more on Ailee then me. I saw people that I use to see when I would come to events like this or meet up with suitors my parents had paired me with. I wasn't sure if they would recognize me.

"The Mayne sisters!" a lady's voice rang out. We turned and saw an old friend of my mother's walking towards us with open arms. Her hair was blond but going grey quickly and her eyes were hazel. She was sort but still somehow beautiful in her own way.

"Ailee is that you?" she questioned while looking at my sister. "I haven't seen you since you were twelve and Amaliya, you look stunning tonight!"

"Thank you Elizabeth." I gave her a smile. "But it is my sister who is the main attraction tonight."

She shook her head. "Some things never change with you mother. I suppose she is here to win the young Malfoy's heart?"

"Well of course." I told her.

She looked around and my eyes followed; dozens of girls were wearing masks as well as their guardians. It must be a symbol on what woman were available for Draco's bidding. I noticed that their guardians were mostly a little older then me, most of them were with their mothers or their mothers and fathers or so it appeared that way.

"Good luck Ailee. You are a sweet girl and I am sure you will have no trouble grabbing his attention." Elizabeth gave me a nod as walked away.

"I vaguely remember her." Ailee whispered as we headed to the group of masks.

"She use to be mother's best friend before and a little after you were born. You have only met her a few times." We began to walk down a smell set of stairs and I continued. "She use to watch me when I was younger."

"Really? You use to be younger?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it." I chuckled. Suddenly someone caught my eye. "Come with me. I have an idea."

I grabbed her hand pulled her over to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who, were standing close and talking quietly to themselves. Ailee saw Draco over at the punch bowel by himself but I didn't let her go. "Just trust me."

When we stood in front of the Malfoy's they stopped talking and looked at us.

"Mr. and Ms. Malfoy," I greeted. "I am sorry to interrupted but I must inform you that our mother could not make it tonight as she had other business to attend."

"Olivia?" Narcissa questioned making sure she had the correct person.

"Yes. My mother sent us in her place." I pushed my sister a little forward. "I don't believe you have had the chance to meet my sister, Ailee."

"Hello." Ailee said quietly while looking down at the floor. I tapped her in the back and she looked up into the eyes of the Malfoy's. I had only meet Narcissa twice or three times in my life; she was a friend of my mother's but they didn't talk much. I don't recall ever meeting Lucius though. I had seen him but we never had any interaction with each other.

"Draco!" Narcissa called over to him; he was talking to a group of girls. Hearing his mother's voice he turned away from them and came over quickly. "May I introduce the Mayne sisters. This is Ailee who is…"

"Eighteen." she told Narcissa quietly.

"The same age as you and her sister Amaliya. Perhaps you can show Ailee around for a little bit hmm?"

Draco nodded and motioned for Ailee to follow him which, she did as quickly as she could. Before getting to far she turned to me and gave a quick wink then turned her attention back to Draco.

"I don't believe we have met." I turned back to the Malfoy's and looked at Lucius.

"No I don't think we have." I agreed.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Amaliya Mayne."

There was a silence that stood for a few seconds as Lucius eyes were on me. I didn't know what to do but stare back. Narcissa cleared her thought, breaking the silence. "Excuse us Amaliya, we have some business to attend to."

I watched as they walked away and began to talk again. I headed over to the punch bowel where a few woman a little older then me stood gossiping.

"…I heard they might be divorcing soon. She can barely stand the sight of him anymore." one of the woman said. I grabbed some punch will listening intently.

"What about him. I am sure he would like to find a younger woman."

"I am sure she would want to find a younger man!" they laughed at this.

I sipped at my punch and sighed; Ailee seemed to be enjoying Draco's company and the other girls here to win his attention, stared at her with a jealous glint in there eyes. If their mothers and fathers would have been smarter they would have approached Lucius and Narcissa first. Maybe some did, I didn't know and didn't much care.

"Miss Mayne." I turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing beside me. "Let me apologize for my wife's behaviour. She was a little rude to you."

I shook my head and smiled. "It is quiet fine. I am use to it. I don't know if you have met my mother…"

"I have." he interrupted.

"Yes well then you know what she is like." I finished my punch and set the empty glass down. "She made me come to your party to make sure my sister talked with your boy."

He chuckled softly and poured some more punch in the glass I set down. "You don't agree with her choice?"

"My mother's?"

He nodded.

"No I don't. I don't believe it is right to force your child to try and win over someone she doesn't even know or force them to be with someone they don't want to be with. They tried with me and here I am, unmarried and without children."

"I see." he smirked. He seemed to find my ranting amusing.

"Lucius." Narcissa walked over and caught his attention. "Norman and Ellesa want to talk with us. Please excuse us Miss. Mayne."

I nodded and watched the two walk away.

I couldn't help but notice how Narcissa looked at me; she looked at me like the girls who were looking at my sister with Draco. She looked like she wanted to slap me across the face and tell me to get the hell away from her husband.

I didn't understand why she was so upset. I was talking to him and that was all.

Maybe she just read into things way too much. Either way, I decided to stay away from the pair for the rest of the night. I didn't want to cause any trouble and I didn't want to ruin my sister's chance at pleasing my family.

Most of all I didn't want my sister to be enraged with me. She was the only person left who I considered family and to me that was everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was suppose to take care of her; make sure she got the job done. I was suppose to make her presentable and beautiful. I would dull myself down to make her gorgeous. Despite all of that, he still couldn't take his eyes off of me_

**Sumarry**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : So this chapter is not going to be the greatest, I will be the first to admit this. However I must tell you how bad I am at putting filler stuff in that leads up to drama, like most people. Either way I hope you enjoy it still =D

Also I would like to thank **death wish girl **, **DeucesAreWild** , **Duco Lacune** & **Asta Marionette** for the reviews! Can't tell you how happy it makes me that people actually took the time to review! Also thanks to everyone who put the story on the alert/favourites list =D

* * *

"It was so wonderful Mother! Draco Malfoy is amazing!"

I ate breakfast with my family the next day; we listened to Ailee talk about her night and repeat about how wonderful her night was. I was glad she had a great night and was happy that is was me there rather, then my mother and father.

"I am so thankful that Amaliya was there! She was the reason I got to spend some much time with him!"

"What do you mean dear?" my father asked, not looking up from his paper.

"Her idea was brilliant! She introduced us to Mr and Ms Malfoy then they called Draco over! Then he took me away and we danced and talked and had so much fun!" Ailee's eyes brightened up every time she mentioned Draco's name.

"Well that's good that you enjoyed your time with him because we have been invited to dinner." my mother dabbed some food off her mouth with a napkin. "It seems you two put a good impression in with the Malfoys. They would like all of use to attend dinner with them next week."

"All of us?" I questioned.

"Yes," my mother eyes met with mine. "The note from the Malfoys said to make sure that you attended. It would seem that Lucius enjoys your company."

I took one last bite of my breakfast and stood up. "Well I need to be off. Send my a letter in a few days telling me when to be here." I exited the dinning room and walked towards the front door. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall.

I looked up and locked eyes with my mother. "Don't you dare ruin this for us!" she hissed.

"Excuse me?" I struggled against her grip.

"You are not to be alone with Lucius Malfoy ever again! I talked to Narcissa this morning and she told me how you were pawing all over him."

"I wasn't…"

"I swear Amaliya if you ruin this you are going to wish you were never born!" she let go of me and I coughed from the lack of oxygen.

"Mother I didn't do anything." I huffed.

"Get out and make sure you are here on Tuesday before five. Also you need to dress nice so go out and get something presentable." She turned around and walked back towards the kitchen. I decided it was best for me to take my leave.

I walked down the street so I could clear my thoughts.

Did Narcissa really think that I was hitting on her husband? Is that why I caught that jealous look in her eyes? It had to be. But it wasn't what she thought at all. Lucius talked to me and not the other way around.

I didn't read much more into it; their would be no point in worrying over something that never happened and to care what someone I barely knew thought.

I walked until I found an empty alley and pulled out my wand. I didn't want to waste anymore time in getting home. Being at my parent's house made me miss my small little apartment even more then I would have. I apparated quickly and soon found myself standing in the alleyway beside my apartment complex. I hurried to the building door and up the stairs. I longed for a nice hot shower.

When I got in I stripped off my clothes and ran into my bathroom; I turned on the water and stepped in after making sure the temperature was good. The water felt good on my skin; I never wanted to leave it.

I knew I was going to have too though; I couldn't let my mother be anymore angry at me. In my life she had only struck me twice; once when I threw a plate of food at a wealthy family's son they were trying to hook me up with and when I told her I was leaving the house. I knew if I messed up this time I would get more then a slap across the face.

On the weekend I was going to make sure I got a dress; something not too pretty with any decretive designs. Just a plain dress; I didn't want to stand out.

I grabbed the shampoo to wash my hair and sighed while rubbing the soap in.

My family's values weren't something I agreed with but I still wanted to make sure my sister was okay and that she was only doing what she wanted too. That was the only reason I was going on Tuesday.

I never had anyone looking out for me when I was going through the same thing Ailee was. I would have been grateful if their had been someone.

I just hoped Ailee knew just how lucky she was.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror from the front then did a turn so I could look at the back; I loved it. The shop keeper commented on how beautiful it was on me. It was the perfect dress.

That was the problem.

"I really don't know." I said, still looking in the mirror.

"I can give you a discount on it. That dress was made for you!" the shop keeper was a little bit younger then me with golden blond hair. She had been getting bombed with business, or so she told me, since she opened in Diagon Alley a few months ago.

I felt the silky, red fabric of the dress and sighed. I wanted it so badly but I would never have the chance to wear it. "I could buy it for Ailee." I mumbled to myself. But I knew that it wouldn't fit her.

Ailee's body, as many people said, was built perfectly proportioned. She was slender and tall but had just enough curves to balance her body out. I am almost the same, slender and tall, but have zero curves. In school I use to be called lovely names such as bean pole.

Surprisingly those were my happier years.

"I'm here to pick up some dresses for my wife." the familiar voice snapped me out of my deep thoughts.

I turned and saw Lucius standing at the cash register, talking to the shop keeper. I tried to avoid him from seeing me; I didn't want to get into anymore trouble by talking to him but it was too late. He had already noticed I was there.

"Amaliya Mayne." he greeted.

I bit my lip for a few seconds then turned around smiling. "Hello Lucius. Picking up some dresses for your wife?" I watched as the shopkeeper went into the back, leaving the two of us alone.

"Yes actually I am." I turned back around and headed into the change room to get out of the dress. When I came back out he was still standing there, waiting for the shop keeper to come out with the dresses. I walked over and set the red dress back on the rack and took a second to look at it and feel it; I felt drawn to the dress in a way but I knew there would be no use for it.

So instead I picked up a chocolate brown one I had tried on earlier and laid it on the cash counter.

"You should have picked the red one."

I jumped when Lucius's voice was right behind me; I didn't hear him even walk towards me. I turned around, leaned against the counter and crossed my arms. "You think so?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I do."

"Well," I turned back and tried to see if the shopkeeper was coming back. "I wouldn't have anywhere to wear it."

"You have been invited for dinner with your family."

"No." I didn't want him pushing it; I barely knew him and he was trying to convince me on what I should or shouldn't do. I really didn't feel comfortable with that.

"Would you like to get a drink with me later." he sounded smug; like he thought I would say yes. I am sure any other woman would have bowed down and said yes but I didn't.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy here you…" the shop keeper came out and I turned around as she set a stack of dresses down. I held out the brown dress then got out my wallet. She rang it through and I quickly placed the money on the desk. "Keep the change." I told her.

As I turned around with my dress in the bag I gave Lucius a look that told him I wasn't interested and just in case he didn't get the point I decided to tell him it flat out. "Sorry I'm not interested in married men."

Without another word I walked out of the store, feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

I met up with my mother, father and sister just as they were leaving for the Malfoy's on Tuesday; mother probably assumed it would be better if we were a little earlier so they could mingle and let Draco and Ailee get closer.

"Amaliya!" Ailee walked quickly over to me and gave me and quick hug. "You look great!"

"You too Ailee." I gave her a kind smile but my mind couldn't help but return to the red dress I passed up in the dress shop; Ailee was wearing a strapless red dress that crossed on the chest and flowed down after that. I felt envious but hid it well.

I caught a glimpse of myself in my reflection and felt sadden by the chocolate brown dress I had chosen; it was a halter strap dress that had a slight v-neck.

"I love your hair." Ailee whispered as we walked. I gave a small shrugged; I had only threw it back in a messy bun right before I had arrived at the house.

I looked over at my mother who had turned her gaze to me; she was glaring, warning me not to mess up. She looked sinister in her fine, black dress. I turned my head away not wanting to feel her hatred anymore.

When we arrived Narcissa greeted us alone and ushered us into the dinning room where Lucius and Draco already sat.

Ailee quickly raced over to the seat beside Draco and I sat beside her, not wanting to be around my mother or Narcissa too much. I knew both were not very fond of me at this moment so I decided not to rub salt in the open wound.

"My apologizes for a tardiness." My mother said while taking her seat and putting her napkin on her lap. "It seems that Amaliya was running a little late." she looked over at me and gave me a look saying 'keep your mouth shut'.

"It's quiet fine." Lucius told my mother. "Dinner is just getting brought out now."

When the food was brought out, it smelt delicious. I began to eat it in silence right away while trying to listen in on Ailee and Draco's conversation just to make sure he was treated her well which, he was. Other then that I just acted like I wasn't there.

I thought nobody noticed until I looked up and saw Lucius staring right at me. I couldn't help but blush slightly as I looked back down at my food and moved it around with my fork.

"So what is it that Amaliya exactly does?" I heard Narcissa ask my parents, her voice oozing with bitterness.

I looked up to see my mother rolling her eyes as she took a bite of her food and appearing to be thinking a bit. "I am not quiet sure. You would have to ask her."

She was a liar; she knew that I was currently unemployed and living off of my savings which, was quiet a bit. I had recently lost my job as a waitress at a small café down the road from my house after they closed down. I haven't been able to find a job since.

Everyone but Draco and Ailee who, had snuck off somewhere, looked at me, waiting for an answer. I took a sip of my drink. "I actually don't have a job currently. I recently became unemployed when my old work place closed down."

I looked up and met Lucius's eyes again. "What are you doing now?" he asked.

I dropped my head down to look at my plate again. Normally I would stand my ground but I was a little flustered by his constant staring. "I am just living off my savings."

They seemed to take that as an acceptable answer and continued on talking amongst themselves.

After they finished Narcissa called on Draco so him and Ailee could wait in the sitting room with me while the four of them discussed some business. Ailee ignored me and focused her attention on Draco. I didn't expect anything different from my teenage sister.

"Amaliya." Ailee tugged on my arm after what felt like forever. I turned to her and asked her what she wanted.

"Draco and I want to try and listen what they are talking about. Come on!" she giggled as the two go up and pressed their ear against the door.

"Amaliya they sound like they are talking about you."

That struck my interest. I walked over to the door quickly and pressed my ear against it.

"_I really don't think Amaliya has the right qualifications for what you would like her to do. I mean she has only had one job in her life and she was serving drinks to muggles!" _

I recognized my mother's voice instantly; not like I expected my father to be talking. He was a man of little words.

"_Does she do well with her sister?" _Lucius's voice was the one to speak next.

"_Well yes but…" _

"_Then she is the right person for the job." _

I heard chairs scraped against the floor and the three of use took off back into the sitting room and sat like we had been waiting for awhile; Draco and Ailee started to talk again and acted as if they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Bid farewell the Malfoy's." my mother told us while biting down on her back teeth, like she was angry. "It's time to leave."

As I got up to leave I looked over at Ailee who just shrugged; our mother seemed very upset about something.

I got the feeling that somehow that her anger was my fault. Which meant tonight would probably not be a good night for me.

* * *

"The Malfoy's have requested that you move in with them for awhile Ailee." my mother told her after she sat down at her desk and we sat down at the chairs across from it. "It seems that their will be two other girls joining you who also wish for Draco to take their hand in marriage."

"Really! Oh mother that is wonderful! I can go right?"

"Of course Ailee." she turned her attention to me. "Also they would like _you _to join Ailee as well." she sneered at me.

"Are you kidding me?" I nearly fell off my chair.

"I am afraid not. It seems the Malfoy's would like someone to keep watch over the girls and Lucius and Narcissa believe that you are the best candidate for the job."

I highly doubted that Narcissa was okay with the fact that I would be living in her house and since my mother was clearly pist off about it, it only further proved my assumption to be correct. It really didn't matter; I didn't want to accept the offer.

"Well tell them to find someone else."

At first I thought my mother was going to get all red in the face and tell me that I have to take the job because she doesn't want me embarrassing the family like I always do. Instead she started laughing.

Me and my sister looked at each other confusingly. In my whole life I have only seen my mother laugh (and I mean a real laugh, not the fake ones you do to make someone think they are funny) a dozen times in my thirty one years of life.

"Don't you think I told them that already. They won't take no for an answer." she then became serious again. "They said they want the two of you or neither or you."

I felt Ailee looking at me and I quickly glanced over to see her pleading with her eyes.

"Fine."

My mother told us within the next few days we would be moving in and instructed me to go to my apartment, pack up my things and to leave the stuff at their home for now. Then I would be spending a day or two there.

When I arrived back at my home I called the landlord and told him I would be giving my thirty days notice and that my apartment would be empty within the next week. I took one last shower, watched one last movie and took one last sleep in my bed.

My new home for however long would be Malfoy Manor and their was nothing I could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was suppose to take care of her; make sure she got the job done. I was suppose to make her presentable and beautiful. I would dull myself down to make her gorgeous. Despite all of that, he still couldn't take his eyes off of me_

**Sumarry**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : So it's a little short this time around but I did get the update quickly. I wouldn't be expecting another update till sometime next week or maybe the week after since I am a very busy girl. Thanks **death wish girl **, **DeucesAreWild** & **Asta Marionette **for reviewing and to everyone who is reading and adding this story onto their favourites/alerts.

Please review! I love feedback good or bad and ideas (I can usually build off of them) and most of the time I reply unless I am super busy! Enjoy!

* * *

Me and Ailee were the first to arrive at the Malfoy's home; my mother always preferred us to be early rather then late, especially, she told us, after we were late for dinner. I am sure it really wasn't that big of a deal but then again my mother made a big deal about everything.

We were greeted by Narcissa who lead us over to Maddy who, would be the main maid for mine and the girl's rooms.

Maddy had brownish-blonde hair and looked a little mousey in her maid uniform; her eyes were hazel and she was short. Her head pointed to the ground until Narcissa instructed her to show us round.

"The Mayne sisters. I have heard nothing but pleasant things about you two." I thought I might have heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So this wing is going to belong to you two and the other girls, when they arrive. You, Ailee and the other three girls will be in this room." she opened the door that lie to the left of us and Ailee ran in quickly. I poked my head in to see three beds that all had different coloured bedding; one had red, one had green and one had blue. Ailee picked the green one. I assumed it was because she hoped to please Draco.

"Come on miss." Maddy lead me to the end of the hallway and opened the door that sat in the corner. When she opened the door I was amazed; the room was huge with tall windows, a large four post bed, a closet and a desk.

"This will be your room." She nodded at me, giving me the okay to go inside. "You're clothes are in your closest." she turned to leave but then stopped and turned back to me.

"Miss Amaliya?"

I turned so I was looking straight at her. "Yes?"

She looked down at the ground again. "I would advise for you not to anger to the lady of the house. She tends to have a bad temper…" she trailed off then bowed her head and left.

I shut the door behind her and decided to take a better look at the room.

The closet, as it turns out, was a little walk in closet that was only half filled by my clothes and shoes. The bathroom, like the bedroom, was huge. It had a circular and deep bathtub and a tall, long shower. Everything in it was porcelain white and marble.

It was all so perfect, a little too perfect if you asked me. There was no way Narcissa would have wanted me to have this beautiful room; she would probably have me sleep in the basement with the rats if she had her way.

As I made my way towards the bed I couldn't help but think of what Maddy had began to say; had I really angered Narcissa to the point where I needed to be warned about her anger? Did she really see me as that big of a threat?

Before I sat down on the bed I noticed a box; it was large and red with a black bow. I untied the bow and lifted off the top slowly.

As I pulled out the long, silky dress I couldn't help but stare in awe; it was the dress I tried on in the store. The one I loved. It was blood red with a bow on the side and it was strapless.

Inside the box was a piece of paper. A note to me. I opened it and read it aloud to myself.

_You really should have bought this. Since you didn't I took the liberty to get it for you. _

_Wear it soon. _

I dropped the note and the dress.

It was then that I knew I wouldn't be able to get away from Narcissa's rage that easily.

Especially not with her husband showering me with gifts.

* * *

Ailee had came and knocked on my door about an hour later; she was smiling wildly and told me to come meet the other girls. I got up from the desk where I sat and followed her to the room. Inside their sat two other girls.

"Amaliya, this is Nadine Eaton and Clarissa Bagley. You two this is my sister. She is going to be watching over us, I suppose you could say." Ailee pointed to each one as she said their name.

I studied both as they studied me; Nadine looked short and was the curviest girl out of the three. She had a round, pudgy face and pink lips. Her eyes were forest green and her hair was white blond. I could see why the Malfoy's wanted her here; they wanted to try and keep the trademark blonde hair in the family and she seemed like the perfect candidate to help them with that.

I knew she was shy; she looked away slightly blushing as our eyes met.

Clarissa on the other hand stared back at me confidently. She was shape pretty much the same way as my sister and had the same blue eyes as her; she was taller though and her face was much more striking. She clearly was the most stunning of the three and she knew it.

Not saying my sister and Nadine were not stunning she was just the front runner.

"So your Ailee's sister?" Clarissa asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Ailee snapped.

The two looked at each other and began to laugh; it was like there was some joke that I just wasn't getting. As it seemed, Ailee and Clarissa got along perfectly fine. Nadine on the other hand seemed to be left out of the group.

"Girls." there was a knock on the door and Maddy walked in. She looked at me surprised then shook her head. "Well that saves me a trip."

"What is it Maddy?" Ailee asked.

"Dinner is going to be ready in an hour so you need to get ready. You all brought a few dress right?"

All three nodded.

"Good now Amaliya can help you get ready and then she can get ready herself." Maddy walked out without anything else to say. Ailee and Clarissa squealed in excitement and ran to their closet. Nadine sat silently while glancing over every few seconds.

"Ailee?" I called out. "Are you and Clarissa getting each other ready?"

"Yes!" the both laughed.

I walked over to Nadine and tapped her in the shoulder. She turned to me then looked again as our eyes met. I tried to give her a smile but she just wouldn't look back up at me.

"You have a dress right?"

She nodded.

"Well go get it and you can come to my room to get ready."

She nodded again, got up and then went into the closet.

I thought about what I could wear and then, it hit me; I only had brought the brown dress I had worn the other day. I didn't want to wear the same thing again so I only had one other option. The red dress that was bought for me.

When Nadine come out with a olive green dress in her hands she finally looked me straight in the eye and tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine." I managed to get out.

She looked back down and followed me out of the room and to my own. I did her hair and makeup while trying to make conversation. She just stayed silent the whole time. When she was finished, Nadine went back to her room leaving me to get ready.

I slipped on the red dress and let my hair hang down.

As I looked in the mirror I knew that one thing would be true about tonight. Lucius would be staring at me all through dinner; smug that I was wearing the dress he bought me.

Another thing that I knew would probably happen would be Narcissa's hate for me would grow deeper and deeper for me.

That was something I definitely didn't want.

* * *

At dinner the only people talking were Ailee, Draco and Clarissa; both of the girls were trying to impress them by shooting down the other. Nadine sat quietly and picked at her dinner. I sat beside her and did the same thing.

Every time I glanced up I caught sight of a smug smile stuck of Lucius's face.

"Amaliya where did you get that dress?" Ailee asked while eyeing it up and down.

I shrugged and didn't look up at her. "Someone bought it for me."

"Well that was nice of them." Ailee said then turned her attention back to Draco.

I nudged Nadine and asked quietly why she wasn't talking to Draco. She gave the same shrug I had given to Ailee and quickly glanced up at me. "Why try to get his attention when the two are pawing over him?"

I nodded and let her be; she did make a good point.

Dinner finished when Narcissa got up and left the table then Draco followed her suit. I got up when the girls decided to leave but stopped before I left like the rest of them I turned to Lucius who still sat at the table. I had felt his eyes on my back when I began to walk away.

"Thank you for the dress." I told him while crossing my arms.

"It looks nice on you. It was the least I could do." he stood up and walked over to me; even though I was tall he still was fairly taller then me. We stood looking at each other for a minute until I decided to speak again.

"I am not sleeping with you because you bought me this dress." I figure being straight forward was the best route to go.

"I don't expect you too."

"I highly doubt that."

He chuckled and turned to head out the door Narcissa went out. "Like you said, your not interested in married men."

When he walked out I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was going to try and make me go against what I told him before; like he was sure that he could get me too.

I walked back up to my room and changed into my night clothes. It was only about a half an hour later when there was a light knock on my door. I walked over quickly and opened the door seeing someone I didn't expect to see.

Nadine.

"Hello." I opened the door to let her in. She walked over to the desk and took the seat as I shut the door. I threw on a robe I had taken off before, on and waited for her to talk.

"I'm sorry to bug you but I wanted to apologize for before."

I was a little confused. "For what?"

"You have been trying to be nice to me all day and well…I haven't been very polite back."

"It's fine." I didn't realize there was a reason that she had been acting the way she was. I just assumed she was a little shy.

"No," she sighed. "It's not. You see my parents told me not to trust anyone. Then when we found out about you right before we came they told me to not trust you especially. They thought you would be working with the Malfoys, trying to dig up dirt on all the girls."

"What changed then?"

"The way Draco's mother looked at you. She seems to not like you very much." she looked down and played with her thumbs. "Then I figured you wouldn't be working with her like my parents said. So I came to apologize."

I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me, a little offended by my laughter. I stopped after a few more seconds and told her I was sorry.

"It's just funny that your parents would think that someone would place me here to spy on you girls." I stopped to think about and realized my mother would probably say the same thing to Ailee if it was someone else here.

"You want to know the truth?"

She nodded.

"I use to be like you once. Trying to prove myself to my parents. Then when I started to get older I knew I didn't want that anymore. I left my home when I was about my sister's age." she stood up and headed towards the door.

"What changed?" she asked before leaving.

"I just realized how stupid it was to try and live a life I really didn't want to live."

She smiled. "I wish I could be like you." then she left.

When she left I pulled out a book and read for awhile then I decided it was time for bed; already living here was becoming dull. I didn't have much to do at the moment and I was a little afraid of wandering around the manor by myself.

As I closed my eyes and began to drift into a sleep I hoped that I would actually get to do something with the girls tomorrow.

But then again who knew what they had in store for me.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was suppose to take care of her; make sure she got the job done. I was suppose to make her presentable and beautiful. I would dull myself down to make her gorgeous. Despite all of that, he still couldn't take his eyes off of me_

**Sumarry**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : So I thought this would take longer but apprently it didn't. Sometime these updates are going to get further apart. Either way, things might seem to be moving quickly but don't worry there is a reason for it.

Thanks to **death wish girl **& **Asta Marionette **for the reviews. You guys are awesome! Also thanks to everyone who is adding their story to their alerts and favourites! I am glad everyone likes the story so far and hopefully this chapter does not disappoint.

Oh, one last note. I have been listening to the song 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga and baseing one of the next few chapters around that song. See when I listen to music I get tones of ideas and this song helped a lot :D

* * *

The next few went by slowly; we didn't do much, just got comfortable in our new surroundings. I hadn't talked much with Lucius. Actually I had only said hello to him a few times. This seemed to please Narcissa.

Okay well it stopped her from glaring at me when I caught her eye.

Either way, things seemed to be going alright. Even Nadine seemed to be warming up. Well at least to me she was. Normally, after dinner, she would come hang out with me and she would tell me about her parents. I would listen, give my thoughts and then tell her something about mine.

"How can you stay so strong all the time? How do you say no?" she would ask me.

"Seriously Nadine." I sighed. "I really don't know."

My life wasn't great, their was no denying that, but I guess I was somewhat happy with the way it is right now. I mean it wasn't perfect but at least I was alive and living how I wanted to live.

"I just wish I had the guts to talk to Draco alone you know? I did once when I was at that party. I saw you and your sister there now that I think about it. We were actually laughing and getting along. After that we were invited to dinner and here I am." Nadine sighed and fell back on my bed. "He seems to distracted though with your sister and Clarissa."

It was true; Draco had been having 'private' meetings with the two but Nadine was never asked to have one with him. I thought it was for the better though. I couldn't see Nadine doing any of that stuff so soon with some boy she barely knew. I am sure Draco knew that too.

Nadine was too sweet for that. Not that my sister wasn't; I loved my sister with all of my heart but, like I expected, we were drifting apart. But this time I wasn't alone. I had someone else to take care of.

Nadine.

A part of me felt like I was using her and maybe she was using me too. But she was like me, she felt like I did when I was her age. Ailee, well she didn't quiet get it. Not yet at least. But then again maybe she would never have too. Maybe Ailee would live happily ever after with Draco.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at her. She must have caught some kind of sadden look in my eye. I shook the though off and gave her a smile.

"I'm fine. Now we must find some way to get you alone with Draco."

Nadine smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I knew I would have to come up with some idea to help her; I knew she was interested but would never get the courage to go with him herself.

"I have an idea that might help." I began. "Sit beside him tomorrow night at dinner and accidentally bump your foot with his. Make sure you make eye contact when he looks up at you." I wasn't sure if it would work but there was no harm in her trying.

"I don't know…" Nadine blushed and held her head low.

"Nadine." she looked up at me in the eyes. "Trust me."

She nodded with a small smile and stood up. "I will. I better get going to bed now though. Ailee, Clarissa and me were invited by Narcissa to go shopping. She wants to buy us some new clothes."

"Oh really?" I was almost expecting me to be sent out for that sort of thing. Then again Narcissa probably wanted to get to know the girls more.

"Yeah. I didn't think you knew and that's why I didn't mention it."

"It's fine. That just means I can tour the house. Maybe stop of the library." I laughed softly. "Goodnight Nadine."

"Goodnight Amaliya." she walked out the door and I closed it behind her.

I laid down on my bed and thought about tomorrow; I decided I would go into the library, pick up some books and then that would give me some thing to do with me time.

I couldn't help but wonder why I was even brought here if I wasn't going to be doing much with the girls. Narcissa was going shopping with them, Clarissa and Ailee were taking care of themselves quiet fine on there own and the only person I was looking out for was Nadine.

Maybe that was the reason I was here. To guide the girl's if they needed help. Maybe they thought of Nadine right away to be shut out by the other two girls.

But then again maybe Lucius wanted me here to be closer to him, so he could try harder to break me. I assume that now this was a game to him. It almost felt like a game to me.

One thing I knew for certain was this was a game I wasn't going to loose.

* * *

The next morning I awoke late; the sun was already high in the sky and I assumed Narcissa and the girls had already left. When I got dress and walked to the girl's room and knocked on the door my assumptions were confirmed.

I decided then to head over to the library so I could read a bit.

The room was huge, with tall windows and bookcases just as high. There was a flight of stairs leading up to a second floor that were too high up. I began to look threw the books, thankful that they were arranged in alphabetical order by the author's name. After finding something by one of my favourite author's I sat down on a couch and began to read.

"Having fun?"

I jumped slightly and glanced at my book; I wasn't sure how long I had been there but I had taken a fair chunk out of it. I turned around and saw Lucius standing behind me. I closed the book and stood up. "I suppose I am."

He smirked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Lucius. Why am I even here? Narcissa is watching the girls, doing things with them. What do you want me to do exactly?"

He stopped smirking. "Just because my wife wanted to take the girls shopping doesn't mean that she is going to make sure they stay out of trouble. She would like to get to know them."

"So I am suppose to keep them out of trouble?"

He nodded.

"So how am I suppose to stop your son from messing around with the two of them? Unless you don't consider that trouble."

He sat down on the couch I was been on and looked like he was in a deep thought. I was curious about what he was thinking; maybe he was trying to figure out how to keep Draco away from the girls or maybe he was just trying to make me think that he was thinking.

All this thinking was making my head hurt. I turned to look out the window and clear my head.

"I wonder…" Lucius trailed off.

I turned to say something but stopped as my arm hit a pile of books and I stumbled forward. I closed my eyes expecting to hit the cold, hard grown but it never came. I wanted for a few seconds and opened my eyes to meet Lucius's grey eyes staring back at mine.

"What the…" he began to smirk and then I realized what had happened.

It seemed that when I tripped over the books I someone landed in the perfect position to be straddling Lucius which, made him extremely please.

"Ugh!" I pushed myself off of him but he pulled me back down and I found myself caught in his eyes. We stared at each other for awhile then I closed my eyes and his lips brushed mine.

"No!" I yelled jumping up. "Never with you!"

I ran out of the library and went back towards the wing where my bedroom was. When I got there I locked my door and put my back against it then dropped to the floor. I was breathing hard from the all the running I had done.

I couldn't believe that he had kissed me. I had made myself clear and it wasn't like I threw myself at him or anything. I tripped and he took advantage of where I had landed. I ran my hands threw my hair then pushed my face into them. I didn't know what to do.

I didn't know how to feel.

I was pist off but I was also scared of what might happen if Narcissa found out about the incident or if Lucius thought I was coming onto him in some kind of way.

I decided that the best thing to do was take a bath but that didn't even help; I must have sat in their for hours and still couldn't get the kiss out of my head. I hadn't been with a man, let alone kissed one in a very long time. Maybe that was something else that scared me.

When I got out of the tub finally, there was a knocking on my door.

I froze, praying it not to be Lucius.

There was another knock then another. Then the knocking stopped.

I sighed.

"Amaliya you there?" I recognized Nadine's voice, threw on a robe and opened the door. Nadine smiled at me with a bags in her arms. I let her in and shut the door. "How was your day?" she asked.

Horrible was the only word that came to mind. Instead I just shrugged. "It was okay."

She dumped the bags out on my bed and began to hold outfits, dresses, shoes and other articles of clothing up, all which looked very expensive. She tried a few things on to show me what they looked like on her and finally she got changed for dinner.

"I figured I would just get changed now and you could help me get Draco's attention." she looked gorgeous in her black strapless dress with her hair tied back. "I am going to do that think you told me to do tonight."

"Wait what time is it?" I questioned.

"Just about six. Why?"

I shook my head and walked into my closet; apparently I was in the bath longer then I thought. Either that or I slept in longer than I thought. I pulled out one of the dresses I had went out to buy after a week of moving in. It was white, silky, halter with a deep v-neck top. I let my still drying hair hang loose.

"You think it will work?" Nadine asked as we put out shoes on and got ready to head downstairs to dinner.

"Well you won't know for sure until you try." I told her.

She took a deep breath in; she was nervous and now that we were going to around other people that made her even more nervous. I told her to calm down and we entered the dining room before the other two girls. Nadine took the seat beside Draco and I took the seat beside her. I didn't want to be beside Narcissa, especially after what happened today with me and Lucius.

"Amaliya please come sit beside me." My head snapped up and Narcissa was smiling at me.

"Oh…okay…." I stood up and took the seat beside her. Ailee and Clarissa entered then.

At first Ailee stared at where Nadine sat then walked over and sat beside me; I wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want me to feel bad or it was that she wanted to look Draco the eyes. She said hello and then turned her attention over to Draco.

"So what did you do today Amaliya?" Narcissa asked once dinner was served.

I kept my eyes on my plate; she was being way too nice. She must know something happened. She had to know something happened or else why would she be acting this way?

"I went to the library to find some books to read. I spent most of the day in there. I suppose your girls had fun today?" I looked over quickly to Draco and Nadine; Draco was eating quietly then shot a look over to Nadine. She glanced up and batted her eyes lashes then looked back down at her plate.

I didn't tell her to do that. Looks like she knew more then I thought.

"Yes we had lots of fun." I finally took the time to look at her; she had a snake like smile on her face. Then things became awkward and I didn't want to be there anymore.

Throughout the rest of the dinner, Narcissa made small talk with me and I caught Nadine and Draco making eyes at each other, much to my sister's and Clarissa's dismay. When it was over Narcissa said goodnight and I heard her say to Lucius she would she him in bed. She gave me an evil eye then left the dining room.

Draco had taken off after Nadine and then Ailee and Clarissa took off together, leaving me and Lucius together. When I got up to leave he stopped me and pulled me to his study. I struggled against him but he was too strong.

He shut the door and turned to me.

"I want to apologized for Narcissa's behaviour once again. I am not sure what has gotten into her."

"That's not what you dragged me in here for was it?" I leaned against the door figuring that I might as well see what he really wanted; if he dragged me in here he probably wouldn't let me leave until he said what he had to say.

"It was one of the reasons." he inched closer to me and I held out my arm to stop him.

"Then what was the other?"

He pushed my hand away and pinned both of them against the door so I couldn't stop him from coming closer. I scowled at him and he gave me his normal smirk. "What's the matter?" he questioned.

"Don't you even think of kissing me again."

He chuckled. "I hate to tell you this but you leaned into me."

"Excuse me?" I snapped. "I did not!"

"Yes you did." he now had me pinned against the door so I couldn't move; every time I struggled he felt every movement.

"No I didn't." I pressed my lips together in anger; he was really pissing me off now. I know I didn't kiss him, I had a strong dislike for him and I wasn't attracted to him at all.

Okay maybe I was a bit. But that didn't matter! I was not going to let anything happen.

"Do that again." he told me as his breath got a little jagged.

"Do what?" I asked, a little confused.

"Your lips." his face was inches from mine. "Do that with your lips again."

I raised my eyebrow and pushed my lips together like I did when I was angry. I immediately regret it.

Lucius pressed his lips onto mine and began to kiss me. At first, I tried to push him away but he was too strong. I didn't want to give in but then something hit me; I was indeed kissing him back.

It felt amazing; I felt my body begin to melt like butter.

I needed to stop it now.

I reached up my hand and slapped him across the face and he backed away, a little shocked that I had hit him. I put my hand behind me and reached for the handle but my hand was shaking badly so I couldn't find it.

"Don't…" I could barely talk. "Don't…don't you try to…" I took a breath in. "To kiss me anymore."

I could just imagine what I looked like to him; a flustered woman who probably never been with anyone before which, was not true. I finally found the door handle and took off for a second time today. I somehow got back to my room, still very flustered.

My mind was racing; this was the second time we had kissed today. The first time I was sure I didn't kiss him but the second time I kissed him back.

I really kissed him back. A lot.

I banged my head against my door in frustration; this was not right. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I couldn't let it go any further. No matter how good it felt or even how weirdly perfect it felt. Enough was enough.

I couldn't help but wonder what else he could possibly be good at.

I slapped my head trying to make myself stop thinking about these things but it wasn't working too well. The best thing, I figured, would be to go to sleep and forget that this all ever happened. But that didn't help me at all either.

All I dreamt about that night was Lucius's lips pressing onto mine and then some.

What I thought was going to be my worst nightmares turned out to be one the best dreams I could ever remember having in my life. That turned out to be the scariest thing of all.


	5. Chapter 5

_I didn't think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn't even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn't expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*_

**Sumarry**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : So here is another update for you! I don't have much to say other then I created a new little summary and changed the title of the story. Also thanks to **DeucesAreWild** & **Asta Marionette **for reviewing and thanks to everyone who is reading but not reviewing. If you have the time please try to review because I want to here what you think, ideas you might have and things like that!

Anyways here we go :D

* * *

"His lips were so soft and it felt amazing! I can't believe your idea actually worked Amaliya!" Nadine fell back on my bed and sighed to herself.

I had barely gotten any sleep the night before and now, hearing about Draco and Nadine's night, made me think of what happened between me and Lucius. I wanted to forget that it every happened.

I was ashamed to admit it but, I wanted to forget that it happened so that it wouldn't happen again. I was afraid to be with him alone again in fear that our lips might meet once more.

"…Amaliya are you even listening to me?"

I turned to Nadine who was now sitting up with her arms crossed. "Did something happen that you don't want to tell me about?"

Yes.

"No. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I am listening though, don't worry. So do you and Draco have something planned for the day?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Yes you are really listening. What I was saying before was that me, your sister and Clarissa invited Draco out for a picnic. I wanted to know if you want to help me make the lunch. I offered to do it for the other two while they got ready."

I stood up from beside her and opened my closest; if I was going to be making food I wanted to be dressed in something that I would be okay with getting dirty. I pulled out a pair of my old, faded jeans and a white tank top.

"Let me get changed and we will head down."

When we arrived in the kitchen the cooks were all sitting around talking and stood up quickly when they saw us.

"Don't worry you guys." I told them. "Me and Nadine are just making lunch. You guys take a break."

They all walked out of the kitchen, talking amongst themselves, and letting us be.

"I decided on sandwiches for the main dish. I asked Draco what he liked and he told me peanut butter and jelly would be fine." Nadine told me while find the bread and pulling some slices out.

"Sounds good." I told her finding the peanut butter and grabbing some grape jelly from the fridge.

We began to make the sandwiches and talk to each other about random things; I started to forget about what happened between me and Lucius. It really didn't matter to me at the moment since me and Nadine seemed to be having fun.

The sound of glass breaking stopped our conversation and we stood silently and still.

"What was that?" Nadine questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"I am not sure." I told her.

We listened for a few more seconds and then, after going into the dinning room and going near the door that was closer to the noise, we heard yelling. It was a woman's voice. I recognized it but somehow couldn't place it. It was Nadine who figured it out.

"That's Narcissa." she whispered.

I knew she was right. We listened.

"_I want her out Lucius! She is causing nothing but trouble! She is breaking apart out marriage!" _

There was a pause and then she was screaming again.

"_She is not here to take care of them! She is here so you can screw her! I see the way you look at her and don't think I don't know that something happened while I was gone! You probably fucked her didn't you?" _

There was another sound of breaking glass then a door slamming.

I pulled Nadine into the kitchen and we finished making the sandwiches in silence. She seemed to be aware that this all had something to do with me but I couldn't be sure.

We both froze when the dining room door opened and slammed shut. When the second slam came we both let out the breath we had been holding. Nadine finished her food, wrapped it up and put it in the basket that she had.

"Amaliya." she began when we headed to the front foyer so she could meet up with the other three. "If you want to come with us…" There was another yell and a crash.

"Get out of here for the day. Make sure Draco doesn't come back too soon. I don't want him to see or hear his parents fighting." I pushed her into the foyer where I watched her quickly lead the three others out of the house.

I didn't know what to do now. I fought the urge to go check on Lucius; despite my dislike for him I still felt bad for anyone fighting with someone they cared or once cared about. I decided against that when I heard Narcissa's screaming voice coming towards me. I ducked behind the staircase so I wouldn't be seen.

"Lucius I am leaving! You can be with your whore now without my interference!" I peaked out and saw Narcissa, bag in hand, walking out the door. With one final slam of the door, she was gone.

I only stayed behind the staircase for a few minutes before coming out, now sure she was gone. Now I wasn't sure what to do again; I could either go back up to my room and be alone or I could go check on Lucius.

If I went upstairs to my room, I knew nothing would more then likely happen but going to Lucius made the path unpredictable. But then again, I wanted to make sure he was alright with everything that had just happened.

I had made my choice.

"Lucius?" I asked when I knocked on his office door. I opened the door to see Lucius with his head on the desk. He didn't seem to realize that I was in the room. I walked over to his desk and tried to get his attention again. "Lucius?"

This time he looked up at me. He didn't look angry like I expected him too; he actually looked slightly upset. I didn't blame him; his wife had just left him. I just then figured out I was probably the last person he wanted to see.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't be." he sat up and brushed his hair out of his face. I caught glimpse of his hand. He was bleeding.

"Lucius!" I grabbed his hand and examined the wound. Narcissa must have thrown something at him and he blocked it with his hand. That's what I assumed happened at least.

The wound was deep and it was still gushing out blood pretty quickly. I tried to get him to come with me but he wouldn't and I didn't want to leave him alone. He wasn't acting anything like he normally did and I don't know what he would do when I was gone.

"Don't you have anything around here…" I trailed off looking around the room for some kind of cloth. There was nothing, what so ever that could help me.

"Great." I muttered to myself knowing that if I didn't have any other choice.

I pulled off my tank top and wrapped it around his hand while putting a good amount of pressure on it; I didn't look up and him but I could feel his eyes studying my face. I kept pressure on the wound for a few minutes then, check on it. The cut had stopped bleeding so I just tied my shirt back around it to use as a temporary band aide.

I stood up from my kneeling position beside him and looked him in the eye. "Are you okay?"

He was confused; maybe he didn't think I was even here when him and Narcissa were fighting or maybe he couldn't understand why I was doing this. He didn't say anything to me but just nodded.

"Good." I told him while giving a small, reassuring smile. "Everything I going to be okay. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He looked down at his hand then back up at me. That's when the tension between us began; I knew what he was going to ask me to do. He stood up and moved closer to me. I couldn't help but sigh as he placed his lips onto mine.

At first it was soft, gentle kissing then it became more heated; he picked me up and sat me on his desk. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him as close to me as he could be. I knew he wanted something more to happen, that he wanted me but I knew I wouldn't let it get that far.

I couldn't let it get that far.

I was not sure how much time had gone by but when I pulled away from him, we were both gasping for air. I caught his eye again and let him loose from the grip of my legs. We were both silent, unsure of what to say. I don't think it hit me what happened until he gave me a smirk.

Shit was the only word the came to my mind.

"Keep the shirt." I told him while running for his study and booking it up to my room. When I got there I quickly put on another shirt, fell on the bed and began to scream into my pillow.

I was prey to his game and I was starting to loose the game.

I couldn't let this go on anymore; it was becoming increasingly ridiculous that I always somehow ended up kissing him one way another. I knew there was only one person to stop me; Narcissa. I couldn't tell her what happened, no, I had to make her come back.

I sat up and knew that I had to find her.

When I set my mind to it; it wasn't that hard. I made my way to my mother's home and knocked on the door. My father answered and gave me a look telling me I shouldn't be here.

"Dad please." I begged.

He grunted and opened the door to let me in; I heard Narcissa's cries from the front room and my mother comforting her. When I stepped into the front room I saw them both sitting on a couch, my mother hugging Narcissa as she wept in her arms.

"Narcissa." she looked up at me with a glare. My mother turned her head to me and glared as well.

"Get out of here you little bitch!" my mother jumped up to slap me but was stopped by Narcissa. I walked over to her and got on my knees in front of her.

"Please," I bowed my head to her. "Nothing has happened between me and your husband. I would never disrespect you like that." I didn't dare to look up yet. "You're Draco's mother and he needs you there. Lucius is upset too, I can promise you that."

Narcissa had stopped weeping and my mother told me to stand up. Both were looking at me funny and I bowed my head again not wanting to look in their eyes. Before I knew what was happening, Narcissa wrapped her arms around me in a hugging manor.

"Oh Amaliya thank goodness! I thought in all my hearts that something had happened but you are a truthful girl. I know that now." she let go of me and looked me in the eye. "I am sorry for acting badly towards you. Olivia you have a very good girl here."

Narcissa pulled me into another hug and I looked at my mother; she was not smiling at me like Narcissa and I knew that she had called my bluff. My mother didn't think I was a good person nor would she ever believe I was. I waited for her to tell Narcissa the truth but she didn't.

"Come on." Narcissa wiped the remaining tears away and thanked my mother.

"Don't mention it." my mother told her as we went to leave. "Oh Amaliya do stay out of trouble." she then smirked at me when Narcissa turned her head and I looked away quickly. It was like she was daring me to continue with Lucius, daring me to see if I would get caught.

I lied to Narcissa because I knew she would believe me. I knew that she would think that if I was confronted her face to face that anything I say will be truthful.

I had to lie to her so the madness between me and Lucius would stop.

When we arrive back at the manor Narcissa called to Lucius when we walked in and he looked surprised to see her. As she ran over and hugged him tight he looked at me; I wasn't sure what he was thinking but he did look a little pist off. Instead of staying any longer, I walked away from the couple so I could leave them to talk.

Dinner that night was better then it had ever been; Narcissa talked to me about my schooling and things like that. She was also chatting up Nadine a lot more then the other girls. At first, it surprised me but then I thought about it. I had been closer to Nadine more so then anybody, even my sister, in the house and mostly everyone knew it. If Narcissa didn't know first hand then she was probably informed by someone.

The only one who didn't seem to be having a good time was Lucius. He stayed silent and didn't look at me one time. He still had what I assumed to be an angry expression in his eyes but then again I couldn't be sure.

"Well I am going to be off for the evening." Narcissa stood up and so did the other girls and Draco. When they went to take their leave, Narcissa stopped them and called over Nadine. "May I speak with you in private?"

The other left and I tried to finish up as quickly as possible so I wouldn't have to be alone with Lucius; I didn't want to say anything to him and I didn't want him to say anything to me. I wanted him and Narcissa to work things out so he would leave me alone.

"You are quiet the meddler aren't you?" I looked up from my almost empty plate to see him glaring at me. "You couldn't just let her go?"

"She is your wife Lucius." I told him while quickly eating to last few bites of food.

"Exactly my point."

I quickly looked up and him and narrowed my eyes. "I just wanted you and her to work things out. You were both upset."

He chuckled. "I wasn't upset."

"When you cut your hand you were. I can tell when people are upset. I am not stupid."

He placed his fork and knife on his now empty plate and wiped his mouth off with a napkin then looked back up at me. "I was actually quiet happy after you left my office. Too bad you had to run out like you did. I was hoping we could finish what we started tonight."

I stood up and crossed my arms. "Listen asshole. Your wife is back now and I have already made it clear that nothing will happen between us."

"Really," he stood up and came closer to me. "So you throwing yourself at me is how you say nothing will happen?"

"Give it a rest." I turned to walk out the door but he stopped me from what he said next.

"You must enjoy the thrill of it all. You had to lie to get my wife back her so we could continue to mess around while she was here. You really do enjoy it a lot don't you?"

I turned around and smacked her hard across the face; his lip began to bleed.

"You selfish bastard!" I yelled. "I will never enjoy being with you ever! Now excuse me, I don't want to be around you any longer!" I stomped out of the dinning room only to hear him laughing to himself.

He had done it all of purpose; I realized then that he loved to get a rise out of me.

I had to get him back.

When I got to my room the idea came to my head and I began to play it all; if he had one weakness that I could use to my advantage it was that he wanted me. I would use that against him. The plan was simple; all I had to do was get him wanting me badly, then I would leave. Basically I would be a big tease.

I wasn't sure why the idea was exactly appealing, possibly because it was the only thing I knew would work.

I couldn't put my plan into motion just yet. I had to get everything together and wait for the right opportunity. It had to be when he wasn't expecting it and when I couldn't get in trouble.

One thing I knew for sure was that I was going to start to play his game except this time, I would be in charge.


	6. Chapter 6

_I didn't think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn't even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn't expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*_

**Summary**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : So here is another chapter up quickly for you guys. Thanks to **Asta Marionette **&** DeucesAreWild **for being very loyal reviewers. I appreciate it very much you two :)

To everyone else who is reading, please take the time to review! I am going to be turning off my block that doesn't allow people without accounts to review. I would really like some feedback from everyone telling me what they think!

Also, if you guys look at my profile, I have a soundtrack started for the story. Any songs you think would fit well just tell me, I will listen and see what I think. Also would love to have a banner made if anyone is good at photoshop. If you want to throw something together awesome and if not then thats okay too.

Anyways, enough rambling. Here you go!

* * *

I didn't talk to Nadine for a week after that; it seems Draco invited each girl away to some romantic place for the week and Nadine was the first to go. I assume that is why Narcissa was going to speak in private with her. I didn't find out either.

I was surprised by a knock at my door; I knew it wasn't Nadine since she was gone and I knew Lucius would summon me if he wanted to speak. When I opened it I was surprised at who I saw.

"Ailee." Me and Ailee hadn't spoken at all since we had gotten to the manor and now here she was at my door.

"Amaliya your little friend is ruining it all!" she walked in and slammed the door behind her. "She is stealing Draco from me!"

"Ailee…" I tried to begin but she interrupted me.

"You have to stop her! Tell Lucius that she is an awful person! Tell Narcissa since you two seem to be buddies now! Mom told you that you have to get Draco to pick me!" she stomped her foot. "You have too!"

I sat her down on the bed and put my hands on her shoulders. "Ailee I can't help it if Draco prefers Nadine over you." I told her calmly. "If he doesn't love you he doesn't and you have to accept that."

She pushed my hand away and crossed her arms. "I knew you would say that! Just like mom said you would! She told me the reason why Narcissa left too!"

I stopped. I didn't know Ailee had been speaking to my mother. I must have looked a little shocked because she smirked, a smirk that reminded me of my mother.

"That's right. She told me about you and Lucius! So you should be able to convince him to make Draco pick me!"

"Are you serious Ailee? You think I would actually do something like that? Have mother really gotten to your head?" I was getting a little upset now; yes I had kissed Lucius but I know they thought I was whoring myself out to him which, I wasn't.

"Mother has always been right! She has been right about you too I suppose."

"Excuse me? Ailee have you really turned into that spoiled brat mother wants you to be?"

Suddenly a hand came across my face and I felt blood coming from my nose; I looked up at Ailee who now stood beside me. I couldn't say anything.

"Listen you bitch. Just do what I say or else." she marched out of the room and slammed the door.

I walked into the bathroom, looked into the mirror and began to wipe the blood way; I couldn't believe this was happening. It seem that the weeks I had stopped talking to Ailee, my mother had gotten to her somehow. I was sure Clarissa also had a part in her change of behaviour.

Clarissa had the richest family out of the three girls and bragged about it constantly. When I would sit outside with the girls and Draco, I would hear her telling them about it.

"My family has the biggest house on this block. I can get anything I want, anytime I want from them. My parents love me that much." She struck her nose in the air like the priss she was.

It really annoyed me.

But now that I thought about it Ailee had began to speak like mother and act like Clarissa more and more each day; I would see her give Nadine glaring looks across the diner table like my mother would give to me constantly.

I just hoped they hadn't and wouldn't go after Nadine when she returned.

That night at dinner, Narcissa told me about a letter she had received from her close friend, who lived in Italy. Apparently the friend was going threw a bad break up with her husband of ten years and the letter she wrote to Narcissa was troubling.

"She told me that she saw no reason to live." she explained to me.

"Well does she have anyone around to help her?"

Narcissa shook her head and gave a small sigh. "I am debating going down there to cheer her up for a week or two." she glanced over at Lucius. "But Lucius to can not come along. He has to check in with the Ministry every two weeks and isn't allowed to leave the country for awhile."

I nodded, understanding what she meant; when the Dark Lord was destroyed Lucius was charged with many crimes but somehow gotten away without any jail time. He just had to give up a large sum of his money, as my mother explained and he also wasn't aloud to leave the country. The Ministry feared that he would run away.

"Why don't you go then? I mean your friend needs you. If she does something then you will regret not going."

Narcissa agreed and announced that she would be leaving tomorrow morning for a week or possibly longer, depending on her friend's condition. I was glad for that; I hated thinking that someone was going to kill themselves because their friend didn't want to leave their husband alone.

I gave Narcissa credit for that.

But then again she assumed that nothing happened between me and Lucius. It didn't matter though, nothing would happen between us that would be considered 'cheating'. I decided that during this week of Narcissa's absents that I would put my plan to the test.

That morning I bad Narcissa farewell and went to sit outside since it was a nice day out. The summer was only halfway over so it was warm and sunny; their was a soft wind blowing through the sky. I took a seat by the pool that was located in the backyard and let it blow through my hair.

I didn't realize that Ailee and Clarissa came out to go swimming until I was hit with a bit of water. The two laughed and Ailee smiled brightly like nothing had happened between us; I waved back just to be nice.

As much as I wanted to blame my mother for what happened with Ailee, it was only Ailee's stupidity I could blame. I had warned her about mother's ways.

The day went by quickly and soon it was dinner time; I changed into a short, skin tight black dress and let my hair bounce down. It was time to put my plan to action.

It was simple; all I had to do was get Lucius back in the only way I knew I could get him. Tease him immensely.

When I made it down to the dinner table I found that I had taken to long getting ready because the food was already served. So when I arrived Lucius looked up, wanting to say something but stopped dead in his tracks. I gave him a small smile and sat at the empty seat beside him.

"You look nice tonight Amaliya. You should wear shorter dresses more often." Ailee told me with another large, friendly grin. "Doesn't she look amazing Clarissa?"

Clarissa raised an eyebrow at Ailee and then turned to face me; I had maybe talked to Clarissa once or twice but never went out of my way to have a conversation with her. She didn't like me and I didn't like her, so we stayed out of each other's ways.

"You look amazing." she told me simply.

"Thank you. You look good as well." I only said it back to be nice.

I began to eat my food in silence, like everyone else. I felt Lucius's eyes on my face; he was trying to figure out what I was doing. Now it was time to put my plan to the test.

I ran my foot up his leg and pulled it away when he shot a look at me; I ignored him and continued to eat. After the few seconds, he looked back down at his plate and I did it again. This went out until Ailee and Clarissa excused themselves leaving me and Lucius alone.

"Having fun in this big mansion by yourself Lucius?" I asked him, running my hand up his thigh and pulling it away quickly.

"You know," he told me while taking a sip of a glass of wine he had. "If you wanted my wife out of the way, you could have just asked."

I finished the last bite of my food and stood up. "Goodnight Lucius."

I was surprised he didn't try to stop me; he just let me go without another word. I was a little confused, I thought I had gotten him.

That night I laid in bed, unable to sleep. I was almost expecting Lucius to come knock at my door and telling me to let him in. He didn't.

At breakfast time, he ignored me, lunch we never ate together and dinner was in silence again. I tried the same thing on him whenever we were sitting down and eating. I got the same reaction every time but he never acted upon it.

It was like I was daring him to follow me and he just wouldn't budge.

The next morning Nadine came back and told me all about her trip with Draco. Apparently Draco was a sweetheart and she had decided on the last night there that she would be with him fully for the first time.

"It just…I hate to think of him with the other two you know? I mean I know I can't do anything about it but I feel like we have a real connection."

"Who went next?"

She told me it was Clarissa and I felt obligated to warn her about Ailee. I don't know why it was easy to tell her about what had happened between me and Ailee, it just was. When I finished she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"I always knew she was like that. Don't worry about it Amaliya, she is a spoiled brat."

"Listen Nadine, just watch your back. If my sister is taking pointers from my mother, there is no telling what she might do. "

"Amaliya I will be fine. Just don't worry about it."

We talked for awhile longer and then decided that we wanted to get some lunch. We sat at the dining room table and talked for a little bit until we had both finished and Nadine told me she wanted to go unpack.

"I would ask if you wanted to come but I figure with what happened with your sister…"

"It's fine. I get it."

She said she would see my around and left. I figured Nadine would be awhile so I went to the library to make the time pass by quicker. When I got there memories of what happened between me and Lucius in there came flooding back to me. I quickly grabbed the book I had been reading before, sat down on the couch and starting again but I couldn't concentrate; my mind kept wandering back to Lucius.

Was I not appealing enough for him when I was trying to get him to come fall into my trap rather then the other way around? Maybe I wasn't appealing at all to him.

It was like I was cursed.

If it wasn't my mother telling me what boys I could and couldn't be with, it was my own personal bad luck stepping in to ruin my life. I had only had a few relationships that all ended badly; the first one, he didn't love me anymore, the second one cheated on me and the third one died in the war. The rest of my rendezvous were either one night stands on a few week flings.

Not that I wanted anymore to happen with him. I was not going to let that happen, no, it wouldn't happen. I was going to make sure of it.

When dinner time came I tried my trick again throughout the whole dinner and got frustrated when he wouldn't respond to it. I stopped after my fifth attempt to get his attention and ate. I was frustrated. I wanted to get him back but he just wouldn't let me.

Before I knew it, it was only me and Nadine at the table.

"So your finally awake now?" Nadine laughed.

"Sorry about that. I just zoned out."

"It's fine. I'm done anyways." she stood up and looked at me. When I stood up I told her to go along because I wanted to discuss something with Lucius. I made my way to his study to find him not there. That really pist me off.

It felt like he was intentionally avoiding me.

While heading back to the dining room I past Maddy and asked where Lucius was. She told me he had went to his room for the night. I thanked her and headed out to door Lucius and Narcissa usually went to after dinner.

The door lead to the other side of the house which is where Lucius, Narcissa and Draco mostly lived. I didn't have to go very far. There was only two rooms on this side of the house; one had a large wooden door and the other was identical, except it had the Malfoy's family shield on it. I banged on the door loudly.

Lucius answered looking a little pist off but then saw me and his expression turned back to his normal wrong.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" I yelled pushing him back into his room and slamming the door. "You don't get when a girl is trying to lead you on or something."

He just stared at me and didn't say anything.

"Say something!"

He didn't say anything.

"You are really starting to piss me off!" I walked closer to him and pushed him down on the bed. I straddled his hips so he couldn't move away from me.

"This is me trying to lead you on but you just don't get it do you?"

I didn't know why I was so frustrated; possibly from all the years of being rejected had finally caught up to me. I was just taking out everything on him.

"Oh no I get it." he finally said. "But what I don't get is why you are doing this." he sat up easily with me still on his lap. "You really wanted my wife to leave didn't you?"

I could tell he was holding back a smirk.

"No." I began. "I am trying to get back at you!"

"Really. So you didn't want to just kiss me?"

"No!"

"That would be a good way to get back at me you know."

"Really fine then I will do it!"

In my state of rage I rambled on not even thinking about what he was getting me to do. I placed my lips roughly onto his and he fell back onto the bed. In my head I was pulling my lips away but I didn't. I couldn't stop kissing him.

We were in a bed, no one could hear us and we were alone.

Nothing was going to stop from what was going to happen.

He unzipped the dress I had been wearing that night and I pulled it off me and then threw it aside; he lifted me up and placed me under him so he has the control. I looked up into his eyes while breathing heavily; he was expecting me to tell him to stop or push him away. Instead I began to unbutton his shirt. He began to help so the clothes would be gone faster.

He looked amazing without a shirt on.

"Oh my god." I moaned as he kissed my neck. I ran my hands up and down his chest.

He was the manliest man I had ever been with in my life.

We went all the way and then some; he was as amazing as he looked and I seemed to please him too. We continued all night and then into the early parts of the morning. I fell asleep, naked in his bed beside him. I didn't wake up until Maddy came in with a clean pair of clothes for me to wear.

Lucius was gone and the sun was shining in.

"Here you go." she turned around and let me get changed. When I was finished she turned back around and took my dirty clothes.

"You better hope that the miss doesn't catch wind of this." she told me while heading out the door with a bag of dirty laundry.

"You won't say anything will you?" I asked her.

"I can't promise anything."

I believed her and didn't hold anything against her; Narcissa could be a scary woman I am sure at times. I looked up at the clock to see that it was past noon; I went back to my side of the house to see if Nadine was around.

She was waiting at my door.

"Where have you been?" she asked while I opened my bedroom door. "I have been looking for you."

"Sorry," I ran my hands threw my hair trying to think of an excuse but nothing ever came out.

A part of me wanted to tell Nadine about what had happened but I knew I couldn't plus she probably wouldn't understand. Sometimes I wish my mother wasn't the way she was. At least then I would have someone to talk to always.

"Hey you okay?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

But in all reality I wasn't, I was so confused. One part of me was mentally slapping myself for staying the night with Lucius while the other side of me was cheering me on, telling me to go see him again tonight. I didn't know which side to listen too until after dinner.

Somehow, I made it back to his room and into his bed.

The worst part about it was that I enjoyed every second of it.


	7. Chapter 7

_I didn't think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn't even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn't expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*_

**Summary**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : Sorry for the longerish wait and the crappiness of the chapter. I am having a slight writers block and also super busy later! Also have been getting ANOTHER story idea that I am more then likely going to be starting to write but won't be posted until I can get halfway through this one.

Thanks so much **Jenea Cappoen **& **Asta Marionette **(who I want to also thank for reviewing on every chapter! cookies for you :D) for reviewing. I lovvee the feedback. Also to everyone else reading, please PLEASE try and take the time to review. I would feel more obligated to write if I knew more people were reading and actually enjoying the story.

So on with the story!

Oh I forgot! I made a little trailer that isn't very good but still something for the new story I am thinking of. Copy and paste it in your URL bar but don't forget to take the spaces out :D - http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v = 7P6RawWQg74

* * *

It's funny how the tables turn.

One minute your doing everything you possibly can to fight a man out of your bed and the next you are doing everything and anything to be with him.

Wherever and whenever seemed to be my new motto.

I was obsessed with the feel of his lips, his skin, his everything. I couldn't help myself any longer. I had gone over the edge and I wasn't coming back. I knew Nadine was starting to get worried.

"You've been acting like this all week. What's wrong?" she demanded to know.

"It's nothing." I kept my eyes on myself in the mirror while brushing my hair.

"Amaliya I trust you with everything! Why can't you tell me?"

I put down the brush, turned to her and leaned against the dresser. I was going to tell her the truth; just not the whole truth. I didn't want her to know that anything Narcissa might have said to them was true. I didn't want to disappoint her like that.

"I'm seeing someone."

"Really? How long have you two been together?"

I laughed slightly. "I'm not seeing him like that."

She looked confused for a minute, then I knew the thought was coming to her. When she looked back up at me I knew that she understood.

"You mean like…" she put her finger on her chin. "Like sex buddies?"

I turned back around to fix my hair in the mirror. "I guess you could say that."

She walked to the door and I watched her shake her head; like she couldn't believe what I was saying or doing. When she opened the door I stopped fixing my hair and gave her a questioning look. She had only gotten there as few minutes ago.

"I better let you go. You have been playing with your hair since I got here. I know you want to go see him." she waved her hand when I went to stop her. "You deserve to do what you want. Clarissa is back today sometime and I get along with her a bit better then Ailee. See you around."

Ailee had been giving Nadine the cold shoulder all week, only speaking to her when others were around. Not that Nadine cared. I was just thankful she didn't try to attack her.

I studied myself in the mirror once more and then walked out of the bedroom door.

When I made it to his study he was writing a letter. He finished writing, attached it to his owl's leg and let him out the window. I heard him mutter a name but couldn't make out exactly whose name he said.

I shut the door, locked it and walked over to his desk. "Who was that for?"

He looked up at me. "Narcissa. Apparently she will be spending another week with her friend."

I couldn't help but smirk; that would mean he would be all mine for a bit longer.

"Oh really?" I sat on his desk in front of him and raised an eyebrow. He ran his hand up my leg and to my thigh and I closed my eyes.

"Your quiet the vixen you know." he pulled me down so I was straddling him on the chair.

"Am I now?" I brushed some hair away from his face, bent down and kissed him.

"Yes you are." he said while are lips parted for only a second.

I reached down to unzip his pants and he lifted up my skirt and what had happened all this past week happened again; it was just as amazing as all the other times. The sex was like a drug to me and he was the dealer; I kept coming back to him for more and more.

I wanted to go again but before we could start there was a knock on the door.

I jumped off of him, fixed myself as he fixed himself up then I sat down in the chair in front on his desk while he opened the door. Draco and the three girls stood, waiting to come in. Lucius ushered them in and sat back down at his desk. "I see your back Draco. Are you ready for your last trip?"

"Yes. I just figured I could stay here for the day. Me and the girls wanted to go out for a bit and I just wanted to inform you before we left."

"Ah yes." he leaned back on his chair. "Take Amaliya with you."

I glared at him and he smirked. I mouthed 'asshole' to him and he smirked even wider.

"Sure." Draco said slowly. I stood up and followed the girls and Draco out of the room but now before giving Lucius the finger.

"Have fun." he chuckled.

He knew I wanted to stay with him but we still played games with each other; he would do things like that, that would get me mad and I would tease him whenever I could. It was a funny relationship, no, fling we had.

We were not in a relationship.

He was married and I knew that nothing could happen. We were just having some innocent fun; he was giving me what I needed and I was giving him what he needed.

I saw Nadine giving me a look when we flooed to Diagon Alley; the first clothing store we enter she made some excuse and pulled me over to a rack of clothes. I started looking through the clothes trying to avoid her eye.

"Him?" she whispered harshly. "You did not tell me you were screwing Draco's dad!"

I still kept my eyes on the floor.

"Don't even try to deny it. You didn't hide it to well! You smell like it, your face is flushed and your hair was a mess!" I ignored her still and held up a shirt, pretending I could hear her. Then she said something that caught me by surprised.

"Was he any good?"

I looked up at her wide eye. "Nadine!"

"Well tell me! I want to know! I told you all about Draco. Why can't you tell me about his father!" I looked around and put my hand over her mouth.

"We will talk about it when we get back."

We were in Diagon Alley for a few hours and when we got back, it was just about dinner time. Instead of going up to our rooms, we headed straight into the dining room, leaving our bags in the front. Lucius was already sitting at the table.

I didn't say much at dinner, I didn't really look at Lucius but did look over at Nadine who was nodding her head over to him. She kept her eyes on us the whole time trying to catch every thing that happened.

"He just kept looking at you!" she giggled when we got back to my room. "I can't believe I didn't notice it until now!"

"Nadine! You have to keep this between you and me. Not even Draco can know."

"Well duh, he would go run to his mom if he knew. He is kind of a momma's boy really. Not that I mind." she looked at me wanting me to tell her everything.

"The first night I was with him was the night you got back. I told you I needed to talk to him. I really didn't mean for it to happen."

"So he was good?"

I gave her a crooked smile. "Amazing."

Nadine sat on my bed and gave me a similar smile back but then stopped smiling. I didn't understand why until she asked me something that brought me back to reality.

"What about Narcissa?"

I didn't answer her. Partly because I didn' t know how to answer her, partly because I didn't want to have to answer her.

"Amaliya, you cant keep ignoring the fact he has a wife. I mean….he's married! He has a kid! You don't want to be someone's mistress for the rest of your life do you?"

I frowned; for once she was being the adult and I was acting like the child.

"You do realize your going to have too…"

"Yes Nadine I realize it's going to have to stop!" I snapped. I regretted yelling at her the moment I saw the look on her face. She stood up to leave and I stopped her.

"Look I'm sorry. It's just…she won't be back for another two weeks."

Nadine sat back down but didn't look pleased.

"Two more weeks. Can't I just let myself have that?"

"Just stay and talk with me please? I have stuff I want to talk about too!" she laughed.

That night I never went to Lucius's room; by the time Nadine left, I was beat. I thought maybe he came to my door and heard me and Nadine laughing but couldn't be sure.

Even though I was tired and passed out, I still missed the feeling of his arms wrapped around me.

* * *

"Did you have fun last night?" he sneered when everyone else had left the breakfast table.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. "Your upset because I didn't come down there last night?"

He didn't reply, just stood up and headed to his room. I chased after him.

"Your kidding right? You jealous that me and Nadine spent time together?" that's what it felt like at least. I had never seen him get upset because I didn't come down; then again I always did come down before.

He didn't answer until we made it to his room and he pulled me in.

"No." was all he said before he pinned me to the bed and roughly took off my clothes. I could tell he was upset about something, probably not the fact I hadn't come down, but it was something. After we finished I climb on top of him so I could look at him right in the eyes.

"Something bothering you?"

"No." he gritted his teeth together.

"Liar."

He sat up with me still on his lap and brushed my hair behind my ear. He wanted to tell me, I could see that. I just didn't know what was stopping him.

"The Ministry has been threatening for quiet some time now to take my house away." I nodded and he continued.

"They are getting closer now to that goal."

"Wait," I stopped him. "How?"

"It doesn't matter." he shook his head and I didn't push him anymore; if he wanted to tell me, he would tell me in time.

He laid back down and I rolled over so I was beside him; he wrapped his arms around me and I heard his breathing get deep. Then I realized that he had fallen asleep; I felt my eyes getting droopy too. It wasn't until he was getting out of the bed an hour or two later when I realized that I had fallen asleep too.

"Lucius." I stopped him from walking at the door. He turned around and waited for me to respond.

"It's going to be okay you know. Just keep reporting into the Ministry and it will be fine."

He turned back around and walked out the door without saying anything else. I had the weird feeling that reporting into them all the time and staying out of trouble wasn't going to help him. I silently wished I could help him in some way but knew I couldn't.

I slipped on my clothes and walked out the door to go find Nadine; I needed something to keep my mind off of things. I stopped when I heard a moan coming through the door across from me. It was Draco's room.

"Nadine…"

It didn't make sense to me; Draco and Ailee had left that morning after breakfast. I had heard them leave and that was Draco's voice. I walked away quickly, making a mental note to ask Nadine about it after. I sat in my room and waited for her to knock.

It was only about a ten minute wait.

"So when did Draco get back?" I asked her when she shut the door. Her face went beat red and I knew I had caught her.

"He didn't…" she trailed off.

I made a gesture for her to come over and sit beside me; when she did I looked at her and told her to explain to me what was going on.

"He has been popping back here when the girls have been sleeping and I have been meeting up with him in his room." she looked down at her hands. "I was going to tell you."

She was expecting me to be mad. I laughed.

"Nadine it's fine!"

She looked pleased that I approved. We spent the rest of the day tanning, swimming and walking around the grounds and before we knew it the day was over. Dinner was in silence which, was unusual and a little awkward.

Nadine gave me a wink as her and Clarissa left the dinner table.

It felt like it was only seconds to take me and Lucius to get back to his room and to take off our clothes. We had our way with each other quickly and when we finished we laid in the bed together. At first it was weird, we never…I guess the word would be cuddled before but surprisingly I liked it. He ran his hands through my hair and I had my head on his chest. We stayed like that for awhile until he decided to speak.

"What are we going to do." he muttered more to himself then me.

"I don't know." I muttered back.

"You should have let her leave." he glanced over at me.

I hated to admit it but he was right. "I know."

I looked over at him to see him looking at me and then it started again. When we finished the second and third time he shut out the light and held me close. I felt special and wanted. I felt like he needed me.

I snuggled in as close as I could, loving the warmness of his body. He groaned and held me tighter.

I felt happier then I had in years. That really scared me.

I wasn't suppose to be happy because of he holding me. I was suppose to be happy that he was sleeping with me.

That's when it hit me.

I was starting to fall for him.

I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't budge. After awhile I sucked it up and fell asleep in his arms. Tomorrow I would end this. I would end it for good.


	8. Chapter 8

_I didn't think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn't even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn't expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*_

**Summary**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : So a quick update but a very VERY short chapter. I think, what happens makes up for it though. Also shorter because of the little cliffhanger (well I suppose it's a cliffhanger) at the end and I just HAD to end it there! I wrote this chapter up in the matter of 1/2 hour (which is pretty impressive, usually it takes me a day or so) because the idea just kept coming and coming!

Soo happy about more reviews! Thank you so much to **Shinigamiredrose**, **death wish girl**, **DeucesAreWild** & **Asta Marionette **for the reviews! It really means alot that you guys take the time to review and tell me what you like/dislike about the chapters/story/charcters. Thanks to everyone else who is reading.

Also please check out my brief trailer for and up and coming story idea located in Chapter Seven and soon on my profile! It will be a LuciusxOc and a SeverusxOc story so it will be the best of both worlds XD Any ideas you want to input I will gladly take. I build off of other people's ideas, music, movies...ect.

So on with the story! I know some of you will be leaving some nasty reviews lol XD

* * *

"So Narcissa is for sure coming back in a week." I asked him for the third time.

Lucius looked up from his paper work and put his pen down; he crossed his arms, leaned back and gave me a look that told me he wanted to know what was going on. I crossed my arms back at him and stood my ground.

"So you aren't going to tell me then." he chuckled going back to his paper work after a few second stare down.

"Tell you what?" I asked him, knowing exactly what he was saying.

"What is the matter with you."

I knew what he was thinking and he didn't have to say with it; it had been two days since we had slept together and two nights since I had came to his room. I wasn't sleeping well since doing that but I knew I had to get use to it.

"I'm ending this now." I told him simply.

He looked up again. "Ending it?" he questioned.

"Yes, ending it." I turned to leave but he slammed his fist down on his desk, stopping me in my tracks. I turned back around to see him standing behind his desk.

"Why is that?" he gritted her teeth together trying to stay calm.

"What's the point? I mean Narcissa will be back and I won't be sleeping with you anymore. This is all in good fun is it not? Well I just want the fun to stop now rather then later." I bit down on my check to stop myself from taking it all back. "Is that fine?"

He walked from behind his desk and grabbed my arm. He kept trying to say something then he would stop. After a few minutes he let go of my arm and opened the door.

"Get out of here now!" he hissed.

"You could ask nicely." I muttered.

"GET!"

I ran out quickly and scampered back to my room; I wasn't sure if he meant leave his office or leave the house. I stayed but didn't dare leave my room the rest of the day. I paced, stopping myself from running down and telling him I was joking. I even packed my bags, just in case.

Dinner was even worse. He didn't look at me, I didn't look at him; you could cut the tension with a knife. He was pist off, really pist off. I didn't want to say a word, just in case I set him off.

"What the happened?" Nadine asked running into my room after I left the table early. "I thought you wanted to keep sleeping with him!"

"Why do you think I broke it off?" I asked looking out the large windows.

"He was angry and you just looked sad." I turned and walked over slowly to her. I debated to her if I should break down and tell her and then I realized, she was the only one I could tell or else I would drive myself crazy.

"I don't know what the hell is that matter with me! I mean we were sleeping in his room and he pulled me close…then I freaked out! I was happy Nadine. HAPPY! I haven't been happy in years! I didn't know what to do! So I broke it off that way every thing would go back to normal." I took a long breath after that and waited for Nadine to speak.

All she did was laugh.

"Are you kidding me?!?! I spill my heart out to you and you laugh!"

She stopped and just kept smiling crazy at me. "You like him."

"No!" I turned so I could hide my redden cheeks.

"Well he likes you. Or else he wouldn't be upset that you told him it was over. He would have just been neutral about it." she explained.

"What?" I asked, turning back around.

"Well if he was happy about it, he would have been all happy and smug but since he is clearly angry with you, that means he likes you. Not just for the sex. God you really don't know guys do you?" she laughed again.

"He's married."

"So? Does that stop him from having feelings for you? I mean it didn't stop him from having sex with you!"

I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. "I don't want to like him Nadine!"

She sat beside me and put her arm around me. "You know sometimes I wonder how you are an adult. You act like a kid sometimes you know."

I looked up at her. "Thank my mother for that."

It was true; my mother bossed me around and kept me bound for my teen years so I never had a real chance to have the same experience that other kids had. Especially in the dating department. When I first met Nadine I thought she was the same but as I got to know her more, I knew she had a chance. Even without my help.

"Amaliya go talk to him."

I didn't answer her; I was debating in my head what to do.

"Tell him how you feel. If he rejects you it's not the end of the world. I mean I am competing with three other girls for one guy. If I can say that you know its true." she patted my shoulder.

"You're right." I finally told her. "I will talk to him in the morning."

She smiled, happy about my decision. I decided to change the subject now that it was all cleared up.

"So tell me how things are with Draco?"

"Great!" she grinned wildly. "He has been visiting me everyday now."

"Are you two getting along well?" I felt like I was her mother.

"Don't worry Amaliya, he is great." she looked down at her hands still grinning. "I am really starting to like him."

It hit me then that me and Nadine were going through similar feelings throughout this whole thing; happiness, fear, a little bit of anger. I was starting to realize how much alike we were but also how different we were. She had more confidence in herself then I have ever had.

"Come on I want juicy details!" I laughed.

We talked a little while longer but then she headed off to bed; Draco was suppose to show up early that morning and she didn't want to miss him. When I laid in bed I felt empty once again; I missed having a warm body beside me.

Before I fell asleep I thought I heard someone pacing at the door but then it stopped. I knew it was just my imagination and then fell off into a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow I would get this figure out. I just had too.

* * *

We ate breakfast in silence; Lucius was still clearly pist off. It was like the sight of me drove him mad. I decided the best time to talk to him would be after breakfast but before I could catch him he went out of the house.

I waited by his study for an hour when he finally returned.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him quietly.

He didn't say anything, just let me in. I shut the door and turned to find myself chest to chest with him while staring into his eyes. He didn't look any happier then he did before.

"What?" he asked roughly.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you." I began. "It's just I don't want this to go to far." he stopped me and so he could go sit down at his desk. I sat at the chair in front of the desk and continued.

"I'm just…I'm scared okay? I don't know what is going on with me. I keep feeling things I shouldn't be feeling. When it finally hit me, I freaked out. My first instinct was to run and that's exactly what I did." he nodded like he understood what I was saying.

"What exactly are you scared of?" he asked quietly.

"You know what I am talking about!" I snapped. "I'm not stupid and I know when people…" I stopped myself and apologized quietly. "I think you are feeling the same too. I just…I just feel it you know. I don't even know what I am saying anymore." I dropped my head low and ran my hand through my hair.

"The same." he repeated.

I looked up instantly and glared at him. "Yes the same. The same as me. That's why you said I should have let Narcissa go! That's why you hold me close! Don't you understand?"

He just looked at me.

"Oh god." I stood up. "I am just making a fool of myself aren't I? I am such an idiot to think that this, all of this meant something to…" he grabbed my arm gently; he was now standing beside me.

"Amaliya." he brushed a piece of hair away from my face. We were close and just staring into each other's eyes. It was then I saw what I had been telling it; this is what reassured me that he was feeling what I was feeling. "You're not a fool."

"I know I should have let her left. I know that now. There is still time. When she comes back…" he stopped me by kissing me softly. I melted in his arms like butter. This kiss wasn't like our other kisses; it felt soft, almost loving.

I broke the kiss and felt myself looking hopeful.

"Please Lucius, just tell me, please tell me that you feel the same. I need to hear it. Then…then I don't know. We will figure it out then!" I was begging him now. I needed to hear him say that he had some kind of feeling for me, that I wasn't just there for sex.

"Amaliya." he was looking at me, struggling with the words. He closed his eyes and gulped, when he opened then I knew he was going to tell me.

"Amaliya I…"

"Lucius!" a voice broke us apart and I felt my heart sink.

When she walked through the door Lucius walked over and she gave him a warm hugged; he kissed her on the head and I felt instantly jealous. I stopped myself from saying anything and put a fake smile on my face.

"Welcome back Narcissa."


	9. Chapter 9

_I didn't think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn't even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn't expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*_

**Summary**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : So another chapter up! Stuff is going to start to get a little more interesting. I actually don't have alot to say today XD

Thanks to **DeucesAreWild** & **Asta Marionette **for the reviews! Also thanks to everyone who is reading!

* * *

"How is your friend? Well I am guessing." I fought off the urge to tackle her down; her hand was clasped tightly around Lucius's. It was obvious that she missed him.

"She is all better now. Her and her husband got back together." she smiled and looked up at Lucius. Before she could say anything else I stopped her.

"Well I better be going, I am sure you have lots to talk about." I hurried out of there and ran back up to my room. Nadine was just coming out of her room when she tried to stop me. I ignored her and threw myself on my bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"She's back!" I cried. "She's back early! I feel like such an idiot!" I screamed into my pillow.

"Wait Narcissa is back?" Nadine asked. I sat up and nodded. "Why is she back? Did you tell him? What did he say?"

I wiped the tears that I didn't know were falling until now. "Her friend got back together with her husband. I told him and he was about to say something to me when she walked in."

"Amaliya," she hugged me tightly. "Its going to be okay."

"I just…" I couldn't speak anymore, I let the tears fall freely now. When I went down there this morning I was so sure of myself; I was sure we would get this figured out, without any complications. But now Narcissa is back and it was back to square one.

I decided to skip dinner and breakfast; Nadine brought me up some snacks and then just let me be. She probably figured it might be better if I was left alone. I couldn't stop crying and I didn't want her to see me that way.

There was a knock on the door and I quietly told them to come in, expecting Nadine. But instead Maddy walked in with an envelope in her hand. She walked over and put it on the desk then sat down on the chair. "Miss Amaliya, you have to get up soon. They are starting to get worried,"

"Tell them I am sick." I pulled the covers over my head.

"The Mr. wanted me to give this too you. It told me to tell you its important that you read it now." She got up from the chair and headed out of the room. I debated for a few minutes whether or not to read it. Curiosity took over and I got up to read it.

_Amaliya, _

_Please meet me in the backyard in twenty minutes. _

_Lucius_

I dropped the letter on the desk and got changed into a white sundress; despite it being practically dark it was still the hottest it had ever been this summer. I put my hair up in a messy bun and ran down, hoping he had not been waiting long.

He was there when I got outside; he didn't say anything just lead me into a garden maze that was behind the house. We walked for about five minutes when he stopped me.

"I didn't know she was coming back this soon." he told me.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" I asked bitterly.

He sighed slightly and just stared at me. I knew I shouldn't be angry with him but I still was. I wasn't even sure exactly why I wasn't mad at him. Maybe because I wanted him to tell Narcissa right then and there to leave and he didn't.

"I didn't want her to be back now." he told me.

"You think I did?" I uncrossed my arms. "What were you going to tell me Lucius?"

He knew what I was saying but still pretended like he didn't know what I was talking about. "When?"

"When she came back!"

He didn't say anything, just turned to walk away.

"Are you serious! You bring me out here, say one thing and when I ask what your feeling you turn and walk away! You said you didn't want her back but you are sure acting like you want me gone."

He turned back and waked to me quickly. He grabbed the back of my head and swooped me into a long, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he backed me into the bush wall of the garden maze. I didn't want the kiss to end but he pulled away; we were both out of breath.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I breathed.

"I don't know." he admitted. "I don't know why."

He pulled me into another kissed and lowered me to the ground. I had never been with anyone that way before; he touched me tenderly and every move felt sensual. It was different but beautiful at the same time. I don't know how long or how many times we went. I just know that every time it felt the same.

"That was amazing." I told him, pulling my dress over myself to keep warm.

He didn't say anything and when I looked over his eyes were closed; he looked more peaceful then I had ever seen him before.

"Lucius." he opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Yes?"

"What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer me and it got me a little angry. I got dressed quickly and stood up. He sat up and stared at me, confusion came across his face. Before I left I turned to him, still not very happy. "I would think the answer would be simple. After what we just did! Ugh!" I stormed off without another word.

Before I got into the house Clarissa was waiting outside the door with a smirk. "Have fun?"

I brushed past her. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Ailee told me you were sleeping with Draco's dad." I stopped in my tracks and turned.

"Excuse me?"

"At first I didn't believe her but now, I know it for sure. The other day when we went shopping I knew it. I could see it in your eyes, I could see it in his. Now this! Don't think I didn't see you and him go in there together." she laughed with a evil tone in her voice.

"What the hell do you want?"

She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Nothing. I just want you to squirm. Oh also how about some dirt on your sister?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought you two were friends."

She snorted. "Listen I have no problem with Nadine. The reason, she isn't going to stand in my way for Draco. Your sister on the other hand will. Ailee thinks she has this in the bag."

"What if I don't?" I asked her.

"Well then Narcissa gets to find out about your little whoring while she was gone."

I debated whether or not I should tell her; Ailee was my sister but I didn't want Narcissa finding out about me and Lucius. I knew what would happened if she did. Despite knowing that, Ailee was my sister. No matter what had happened between us, I would protect her.

"So be it Clarissa." I left without saying anything else.

"You'll be sorry." I heard her say as I left.

I stopped and knocked on the girl's room and Nadine answer the door. Ailee was away for one more day so I couldn't tell her about Clarissa just yet. I looked to make sure Clarissa wasn't coming.

"She knows."

"Who? What does she know?"

"Clarissa!" Nadine pulled me into the room.

"Explain."

I told her what happened and she looked shocked. "That bitch. You think she is going to tell."

I nodded. I had no doubt she was going to say something.

"You're a good person Amaliya. You still remained faithful to your sister despite what she said and did to you. You are a great sister to her. She really doesn't know what she is missing." Nadine gave me a resurging hug.

When the door opened suddenly Nadine jumped up and looked ready to attack. "What is the matter with you? Can't you mind your own damn business!"

Clarissa looked at her nails and acted like she didn't give a damn. "It is my business now."

"You stupid…"

"Nadine stop!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You don't do anything to her tonight and you Clarissa, you touch a hair on her head and mark my words, you will be sorry." I headed to the door.

"Don't worry like I said, she is nothing to me."

I didn't sleep that night; I knew soon it would be my last night here. I was scared, worried and anxious on what would happen. I knew it wouldn't be pretty; Clarissa was the type of girl to make things happen with a bang.

That morning at breakfast Nadine looked like she had gotten little sleep as well.

"I have something to tell all of you with Draco and Ailee get back." Narcissa announced.

Ailee and Draco arrived at lunch time and we gathered in Lucius's study; Lucius kept his eyes on me until Narcissa placed and hand on his shoulder. He turned back to her and she began to talk. She looked excited about something.

"In the next two weeks we will be hosting a ball, it will be the last night you are here. After that you, Draco, will have up to choose who you would want to marry." Narcissa looked down at Lucius and he looked back at her. "We will be supplying all of you with the money for outfits and anything else you will need."

"Excuse me Narcissa." Clarissa interrupted. "Will our parents be attending?"

"Yes," Narcissa sounded a little bit confused but continued. "There will also be a dinner tomorrow night where all your families can mingle."

I could feel Clarissa smirking behind me.

"Is that all mother?" Draco asked.

"That will be all. You may leave now."

I didn't dare stay behind; it had been clear to me that Narcissa had been finding her love for Lucius all over again. The way she was touching him, acting around him. It really made my blood boil. It was more jealously then anything; she got to have another chance with him and I never even got a beginning.

I laid in my bed going over all that had happened in the past two months; looking back at it now it all started as a game. I didn't know when it started to be more to me but somehow it did. I found myself realizing that I fell for guys too quickly and too easily.

My heart was aching at the thought of leaving.

The rest of the day came and went; Nadine came in after supper with all of her good dresses in hand and I pulled out mine from the closest. We put some on and finally after awhile figured out what we were going to wear for the dinner tomorrow night.

"I just want you to know." Nadine began as I hung up my dresses and left the two we had picked out on the dresser. "Whatever happens, I am there with you all the way."

I felt myself wanting to tear up. "Thanks Nadine but you don't have to promise that. You and Draco and cute together and you care about him."

She bit her lip. "Amaliya…" I cut her off.

"I'm a big girl. Don't worry, if you choose to stay that's fine. I'm not going to get upset about it."

"You deserve much more then what is going to happen to you."

I shook my head and pulled her into a hug. A part of me didn't believe her.

In a way, I brought this all onto myself; I started sleeping with Lucius, I continued with it, I didn't want it to stop. I teased him, I fell into his trap and I was the one who was falling for him. Not to say he wasn't in the wrong either but he wasn't the one all the hate was going to.

I should have known better.

That morning me and Nadine ate quickly then went back to my room. We both showered and went through our shoes and were trying to figure out how to do our hair.

"Wear it down. If its going to be your last night here, make it go with a bang." she smiled sadly and I gave her the same smile back.

I laid out the dress I had chosen; it was the dress Lucius had bought for me, the one I so desperately wanted. It was almost symbolic that I was wearing it tonight. When I first came to the Malfoy manner, I had not had the courage to buy it or wear it because I wanted too. I didn't want myself to feel beautiful in because I knew it would not be aloud. Now I was going to wear it proudly.

As me and Nadine were deciding what to wear it reminded me and when Ailee and I were getting ready to come for the first time to the Malfoy manner. The only difference between today and that day was that I was now in the Malfoy manner and Nadine was in Ailee's place.

"What about me?" she giggled.

I smiled. "You should wear it down too."

Nadine agreed and walked into my closet so she could pull out some shoes. I sat on the bed and sighed slightly; I would have to find an apartment quickly so I wouldn't be in a hotel all the time.

In my own way I was mentally preparing myself for what would happen. I wanted to be ready and strong when everything went down.

I spent the rest of the time before the dinner preparing myself and helping Nadine get ready; a few minutes before we had to go down, she got changed in the bathroom and I got changed in my room. When she walked out she looked stunning; she wore a olive green, slightly v-neck, halter dress. Her hair hung down and she had a small amount of makeup on the accented her features.

"You look great." I told her.

"You too. Look in the mirror." When I looked at myself I couldn't help but smile; my hair was wavy and hung down, my dress still fit perfectly and like Nadine, I had little makeup on to bring out my features.

I nodded to her and she nodded back.

"You ready?" she asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We walked out of the room and downstairs both of us knowing very well this may be our last time walking down those stairs.

When I saw him, I knew his breath was taken away. Draco looked the same way at Nadine. She smile at him and walked over to a blond couple talking to a tall dark haired man. Clarissa stood with a lighter haired woman and Ailee stood talking with my father.

"Oh Amaliya we were just talking about you." I turned to see Narcissa talking to the last person I wanted to see.

My mother.


	10. Chapter 10

_I didn't think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn't even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn't expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*_

**Summary**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : So I have completed the story but might make it go a little further (which means me going back and changing stuff) OR there is going to be a sequel. I have some good ideas for the sequel so I am leaning more towards that. So do you think I should just end it but make it longer (there is only about 12 chapters in total) OR do the sequel? Also needing some ideas for my newest idea I thought up. I will be posting a summary for it when I get the main plot together. Which is how you guys can help me! Would you rather read about two students (who would be probably seventeen-eighteen) falling in love with Lucius and Severus or two woman (between twenty three- twenty nine) falling in love with Lucius and Severus? I just can not decide!

Thanks to **DeucesAreWild** & **Asta Marionette **for the reviews! Also thanks to everyone who is reading!

* * *

She had a smirked on her face when our eyes met, Narcissa didn't see and smiled at me happily. I smiled back at her and fought off the urge to glare at my mother. She asked Narcissa is she could let us talk alone.

"So you have managed to remain here still." she sneered. "I was talking to that Clarissa girl there. She had quiet a lot to say to me."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

She laughed and took a sip of the wine she had in her hand. "Of course you do. Your little fling is going down tonight my dear. I hope your prepared for the worst."

I glared at her. "Why are you so happy about this?"

She laughed again. "It's not like you are ruining Ailee for Draco, you are just getting what you deserve. I hoped this would come sooner but better then never right?"

I walked away from her and looked around for Nadine. She was talking with who I assumed was her parents. When she saw me she smile and made a face that told me to hurry up. Her father was a bulkier man and her mother was curvy; I saw where Nadine had received her body shape and most of her face from. The only difference was her hair was slightly lighter then her mother's, more like her father's and her eyes belonged to her father as well.

"Mother, father, this is Amaliya Mayne. She is Ailee's sister."

The woman reached out her hand. "Margret Dolour."

Nadine's father took my hand away from his wife and placed it to his lips; I could tell already he was the type of man to sleep with his wife and rub it in her face unlike Lucius who would try to keep it away from her as much as possible. "Bernard Dolour."

Nadine blushed like I was doing and whispered a sorry to me. I excused myself and asked Nadine to join me so we could get something to drink.

"Thanks and sorry again about that." Nadine took a sip of punch while I grabbed a glass of wine. I knew we would be moving into the dining room soon, I could smell the food was almost ready.

"No problem. You dad has flattery down to an art." I laughed.

"So going after another hmm?" I turned around to see Clarissa in a dark blue dress, drink in hand and smirking. "There is still time to change you mind you know."

I thought about it for a second then looked over at Nadine then back at Clarissa. "I don't think so."

"Your lose." she told me.

I walked away quickly over to Lucius and touched his arm to get his attention; he was alone, standing by the window. He turned to me and look a little shocked I was addressing him in public in the manner I was.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly and softly after seeing the look in my eye.

"Clarissa is going to tell everyone." I held back the tears that I felt coming. "She knows about you and me. She is trying to get back at me." I told him as quickly as I could.

He just stared at me, like I wasn't there, like he was in his own little world. "Lucius." I whispered. He didn't answer and I headed back over to Nadine. Before I could, Clarissa tapped her spoon on her class and everyone went silent.

My heart began to pound hard against my chest.

I felt myself begin to shake.

"Everyone I have something to say!" she looked down and looked back up; she played innocent quiet well. "I just wanted to tell everyone how great these past few months have been! The goods and…" she trailed off and looked back down at her hands. "The bad."

I was holding my breath and everyone was looking at everyone. Only my mother's eyes were on me, she knew what was going to happen next.

"What's wrong dear?" Clarissa's mother whose name I believe was Mellissa, asked. She walked up and bending down to her level.

"Oh mother I feel so horrible! I saw them together and I tried to keep it away, I did!" Clarissa put her drink down and sobbed into her hands. "I just feel so bad keeping it from Narcissa."

Narcissa scurried up quickly and gentle touched Clarissa's shoulder. "It's okay dear, you can tell me."

Clarissa looked up and quickly glanced over at me; I saw an evil twinkle in her eye. She was going to play the innocent one and make me look like the bad guy. "She told me not to say anything. She threatened me." she whimpered.

Oh she was good. I should have guessed she would pull something like this; Clarissa caught me and Lucius together and when I saw her I threatened her and she felt horrible about it. It was amusing and I knew Narcissa and everyone else would buy it.

Then again half of it was true.

I was sleeping with her husband.

"Who did?" Narcissa sounded like she was begging now.

"It was…" Clarissa pouted her lips and looked like if she was going to cry again. "It…was Amaliya! I caught them together! She told me she would kill me if I told!"

The blood drained from Narcissa's face and I felt my body go cold.

"Caught them…" Narcissa trailed off.

"With who?" Melissa asked her now grabbing onto both shoulders.

I knew Narcissa was holding onto some hope that it would be anyone else, anyone but Lucius. I also knew that she had to have known what happened with me and Lucius.

Everything that happened with me and Lucius flash through my head and suddenly a hard smack came across my cheek. I tasted blood in my mouth.

"You whore! I took you in and was nothing but kind to you! This is how you repay me!?!" Narcissa cried at me. When I didn't answer she slapped me again, just as hard as the last time.

"Answer me!" Narcissa hissed.

I knew I should have turned and walked away and I knew I shouldn't say anything to her. But I couldn't help it; a woman as vile as she was didn't deserve Lucius.

"You know what Narcissa," I began taking a step forward as she stepped back. "I don't think your angry because I'm sleeping with him, I think you knew the whole time." I crossed my arms and smirked. "I think your angry because you know he likes being with me more then he likes being with you."

She screamed out angrily and launched herself at me. This time I was reading and punched her square in the eye. When she fell the ground I heard Clarissa begin to laugh and Nadine launched herself. Clarissa fell to the floor with Nadine on top of her, hitting her continuously.

"Get out!" Narcissa yelled when she got up. My confidence was gone and I back away to the door. I caught sight of my mother who was smirking.

"If you think your sister will ever be with my son you can think again!"

The smirk instantly faded from my mother's face and it turned into a angry glare. I got out as quick as I could with her on my tail. I tried to get out the front door but before I could I was picked up by the throat, turned and smashed against the wall.

"Let go." I tried to breath out but it only sounded like a jumble of words.

"You just couldn't leave could you! You had to open your stupid mouth!" My mother squeezed harder. "Now you've ruined your sister's chances at being happy too!"

I struggled beneath her grip; I forgot how strong she was.

"I'm am going to do what I should have done a long time ago."

As she squeezed harder and harder, my vision started to become clouded and the darkness was surrounding me. Just before I was gone, she let go. When I got my grip back on reality I saw she was knocked out on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Nadine stood with a cane in her hand; I crawled over and checked my mother's pulse not sure whether to hope to find one or for her to be dead.

She was alive. I nodded to Nadine and she dropped the cane.

"Thanks." I told her as she helped me up.

"Your welcome, now let's get out of this hell hole."

We ran out of the Malfoy manner and walked down the street quickly; I wiped the blood from my mouth and she looked quite please with herself. We stopped at a pay phone and I called a cab to take us to a motel.

"So," she began when I hung up the phone. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Fine."

She gave me a looked and I turned away from her; she was thinking nothing sunk in yet, but I had prepared myself for this. I knew it was going to happen eventually. Plus Lucius didn't care what happened so then why should I?

"How did Clarissa look?" I asked, turning back to her.

A smirk came across her face. "Like a truck ran over her."

"Didn't she look like that before?" I questioned.

We looked at each other then burst out laughing. Only a few minutes past until the taxi arrived. Nadine pulled out some cash, getting ready to pay him. We arrived at a motel within ten minutes and Nadine paid the driver.

"We are going to need to find an apartment and get some money." Nadine sighed as we entered our room and sat on our beds.

"Nadine I have a huge saving account that my parents saved up for me since I was a baby. We could buy a damn house if we wanted too." I fell back on the bed. "We will think about that later though. Let's just go to sleep."

We shut the lights off and laid silently.

After awhile I heard Nadine's soft breathing and I knew she had fallen asleep. Me on the other hand laid in bed, staring at the ceiling; I tried to ignore the aching feeling in my heart and the tear stains on my pillow but I couldn't.

I was scared, angry, sad and so many other things.

I knew Nadine could never be with Draco now and I know I ruined that for her. At the same time she did saved my life; I have no doubt that my mother would have killed me then and there. In her mind, I had destroyed her.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and hoped after having some hot water on me, I would be put to sleep. As I stripped down I caught a look of myself in the mirror; I was defiantly a mess. As I stared into my own eyes I felt tears run down my cheek and then I was crying uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" I heard Nadine's tired voice call form behind the door.

"Fine." I said while I finished taking off the clothes and stepping into the hot shower.

I sat in the bottom of the tub and let the water fall over me and thought about everything that happened that night. I curled up into a ball and wished that Lucius would come to see me and tell me that I was the one he wanted to be with.

But in my heart, I knew that would never happen.

* * *

Nadine looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep last night and I hadn't either. I awoke to her laying on her already made bed and reading a book. I sat up and she gave me a small smile.

"Didn't sleep well?" she asked probably seeing the bags underneath my eyes.

"Not really. Did you?"

She shrugged. "I guess a little bit."

Nadine looked down at her book then back at me and then down to her book. She read for a few more minutes then turned to me slowly. I raised an eyebrow at her and asked her if I had something on my face.

"Your neck is really bruised up. No wonder that cab driver looked a little scared." she laughed a little then stopped.

We sat in a slightly awkward silence until she spoke up again.

"I do miss Draco Amaliya but I just want you to know I don't blame you." I looked up at her and she continued. "I choose to leave and I choose to defend you." she looked down and smiled to herself. "Guess Clarissa got what she wanted."

"How?" I asked her.

"Well she got me out of the way and after what you said to Narcissa, Ailee is for sure not going to have a chance with Draco."

I smiled to myself too. "I guess your right."

Ailee grabbed a bag from the door and threw it at me; when I looked inside I saw a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. She pulled up another bag and grabbed the contents. It was also a pair of jeans but it was a green t-shirt.

She walked into the bathroom to get changed and I got changed quickly in the room.

"You ready to go look for apartments?" She asked. "Then we can go get some clothes?"

"Let's go." I told her opened the door.

We had rented the motel for a week so we had that long to find a place; Nadine knew she wouldn't be able to go back with her parents nor did she want too and I knew my old apartment was one, to small and two, already rented out.

We spent the whole day calling ads and schedule times to go check the few decent sounding ones out.

"So this one at eleven, the next one at two and the last one at four." Nadine sighed. "I hope one of these ones is the right one."

I laid on the bed. "Me too."

She laid down on her bed and was smiling to herself. "You know despite all of this I don't feel sorry for myself. I mean I am so young and I can find someone to love me beside Draco Malfoy."

"That's good." I told her while sighing. "I'm sure I will find someone besides Lucius Malfoy."

"You don't sound so sure." she laughed.

I sighed again and looked over at her. "I'm not."


	11. Chapter 11

_I didn't think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn't even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn't expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*_

**Summary**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo **: So sorry about the wait! I have been SOO busy lately I can't even begin to tell you! So I have decided that their will be a sequel and I have already began on it. I have to warn you though, in advance, the ending is pretty short and quick. I finished it quickly so I could begin the sequel WHICH I am SOOOO excited for. So forgive the crappiness of these last two chapters and hopefully you will read the sequel :)

Thanks to **DeucesAreWild**, **raeannaand **& **Asta Marionette **for the reviews and thanks to everyone else who is reading!

* * *

"It's perfect. We will take it." I looked over at Nadine and smiled. She gave me a small smile back and we turned back to the larger man who had the keys in his hand. I pulled a lump of cash from my pocket and handed it to him. "There is your first and lasts months rent."

He nodded and looked at the cash. "It's a month to month lease. All I ask is two weeks notice for you ladies moving out. Rent is the first of every month. You can move in whenever." he stuck the cash in his pocket and walked out.

"It's so big." Nadine walked over to the doors leading out to the balcony and took a breath of fresh air in. "I've never lived in a place this small before."

"You get use to it." I told her walking down the hall into what would be my bedroom. It was the largest of the two and like all the other rooms in the apartment, had dark wood floors.

I was startled when Nadine popped up behind me. "I don't have a bed."

I shook my head and chuckled. "No you don't. That's why I am buying you one."

Nadine sighed. "I feel bad. Your buying everything."

I put my arm around her. "Don't worry about it. Now let's get some stuff in this apartment."

Using a bit of magic, we got our apartment filled with my old furniture. I didn't use magic very often but I was also wanted the stuff in that day. When everything was set up we went back to the motel and told them to keep the rest of the money but we would be leaving.

"But miss…" the man began.

"Listen don't worry about it! We have lots of cash!" Nadine waved her hand as we walked out.

"He probably thought we were hookers or something!" Nadine laughed as we walked to our new apartment.

"Well yes after you told him we had lots of cash, I suppose he might assume that." I told her.

When we arrived back at the apartment there was a rose sitting in front of the door. I bent down and picked it up; there was a note attached to it that read Nadine's name on the front. I handed it to her and unlocked the front door. She squealed and jumped onto the couch. I ran over and sat beside her, trying to get a peak at the note.

"What does it say? Whose it from?"

She gushed. "Draco. He told me no matter what I will always be his number one. He wants me to know how much he cares about me."

I forced a smile on my face. "Anything else?"

"He says…" she read the last bit. "He wants to meet me tonight at some hotel. He says he wants to spend one last night with me while he has the chance."

Despite that fact that Draco was now basically engaged to someone else Nadine was still happy that he wanted to see her. One thing I admired about Nadine was her outlook at things; yes Draco was getting married but out of everyone he wanted to see her. Even if it was only one night, it was time with him.

Realizing it was almost time for her to go she got dressed quickly and left early just in case she got lost.

That left me alone.

Me and Nadine hadn't bought groceries so I walked down to the grocery store that was around the corner. I didn't pick up much; some hot food, milk, bread, eggs those kinds of things and a bottle of red wine. I figured if I was going to be alone, I might as well be drunk.

Time was going by slowly as I sat in the empty, quiet apartment; I didn't want to watch TV, I just wanted to sit there.

I sipped at my wine and finished my food. Before I knew it, half the bottle of wine was gone.

I didn't drink much so I was already feeling the full affects of the alcohol.

Instead of pouring more into the glass, I took the bottle into my room and laid on my bed while taking random swigs from it. My heart was pounding in my chest as all my thoughts went to Lucius.

I wanted him right now but knew I couldn't, I never could have him again.

I felt myself envious of Nadine; Draco obviously cared about her, he told her that he cared about her. I was starting to figure that Lucius just used me for pleasure, he just used me as his toy.

But I know what I felt and I know what vibes I got from him.

My heart began to feel heavy again.

I sat up quickly after I heard a popping sound. I waited for a few minutes but didn't hear anything. Suddenly my head started to spin and I bolted to the bathroom, bottle of wine still in hand.

I puked up everything I had eaten and then some.

I flushed the toilet and leaned up against the bathtub. I sat there for awhile and finished my bottle of wine. When it was done, I felt everything becoming increasingly blurry and dark. Before I black out I saw a face.

"Lucius?" I whispered.

He didn't smile and he didn't say anything.

I felt myself being lifted up and my world went black.

* * *

"Amaliya!"

My head was pounded and I cried out in pain. I cracked my eyes open to see Nadine standing at the door. I put a pillow over my head as she screamed at me again.

"Quiet!" I moaned.

"What? I'm not even yelling." I felt her sit on the bed. When I peaked out from the pillow she had the empty wine bottle in her hand. "Care to explain?"

"I had some wine. Sue me."

Then it came to me; I was in my bed and not on the bathroom floor. The last few things came back to me and I shook my head; Lucius couldn't have been there, there is no way. He didn't know where I was and besides, why would he come.

I must have gotten up and came to bed without realizing it.

"Well first drink this." she pulled the pillow away from me and handed me a glass and two pain killers. I popped them in my mouth and drank the water.

"Now, I have an idea."

I titled my head to the side. "About?"

"That ball Narcissa told us about."

"Okay…" I raised an eyebrow at her; the pain medicine seemed to be working now.

"We are going to crash it." Nadine smirked.

"Are you off your rocker?" I asked her wide eye. "We will probably get attacked!"

"No we won't. Amaliya I love Draco Malfoy and I am not going to let him go. I thought about being with any other guy and I just can't. We all have on person meant for each of us and me and him are like peanut butter and jelly."

I chuckled at her comparison.

"Then you can get Lucius back too." I stopped laughed and looked up at her. "What? Amaliya he wants you back there with him! I know it!"

"How?" I dared to ask.

She shook her head. "Look I just know. Anyways the ball is going to be on the 1st of September so that means we have a week and a half to figure out what we are going to do. We have to get shoes, dresses, figure out how we will do our hair…" I stopped her.

"If we are going to this I am not dolling myself up and if Draco really loves you he won't care if you wear a dress or if you wear jeans and a shirt. We are going to bust in there and you are going to make your case. If he wants you then he wants you."

Nadine thought about it then agreed with me. "I just want this week and a half to go by fast."

I did too.

The week and a half did go by quickly; Nadine still visited Draco every night and I found myself with another bottle of wine some of those nights. I was lonely and I hated to admit it. I know I couldn't rely on Nadine to be there all the time. But I still wished she would be.

The night of the ball Nadine looked a little flustered.

"I just want Draco to tell everyone that he wants me and not Clarissa. I want him to admit it front of the world." she explained.

"I know." I told her. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

She looked at herself in the mirror but didn't say anything.

Both of us were dressed in jeans, Nadine wore a black baby doll shirt with her hair in a half up do while I decided on a purple, satin blouse. When we were both satisfied with her outfits, we called a cab and headed over to the Malfoy manner.

We stopped a block away and walked the rest.

The ball had started an hour or so before but Draco told Nadine they would be announcing about him and Clarissa about an hour and a half in. It looked similar to the first time I had been here with Ailee. Memories came flushing back and for a second I thought I was at the same night.

That night that changed my life forever.

"You okay?" Nadine asked as we walked up to the house.

I nodded.

"Let's get in there then."

We somehow snuck into the manner and headed towards where most of the noise was. We stood beside the large, open doors an listened. Everything went silent and we heard Lucius's voice talking. I felt my knees get shaky.

"I would now like to announce to all of you my son, Draco's, new fiancé." there was a pause. "Please everyone welcome…"

Nadine took a big breath and stepped into the light. "Stop!" she cried running down the stairs that lead to where Draco, Lucius, Clarissa and Narcissa stood. I followed after her but only stood on the stairs while she walked up to Draco.

"I can't let you do this." she told him. "I can't let you marry her knowing how you feel about me."

Clarissa scowled at Draco and then looked at Nadine. Draco tried to stop her but she continued. "I need to know you want to be with me and I need to know if now. I am not going to keep meeting you in secret and I am not going to be your booty call! Draco I love you…" Nadine stopped and began to turn red after realizing what she said.

I thought Draco was going to laugh in her face but instead he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her close. "I love you too Nadine." he placed his lips on her's and when he pulled away they were both grinning.

"I choose you." he whispered still grinning.

"NO!" Clarissa stamped her foot. She walked over to Nadine and looked as if she was about to hit her but I ran down and grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so." I told her. "Looks like Ailee wasn't the one you had to worry about after all hmm?"

"You…you…" she went red in the face. "YOU BITCH!" she went to slap me with her free hand but I grabbed that one too. I gentle pushed her back and she tripped on her dress; it ripped the bottom off and she fell into the desert table.

Everyone began to laugh and her face went even redder.

Needless to say Clarissa and her family left as quick as they could; they probably didn't want to suffer from anymore embarrassment.

I was surprised that Narcissa didn't come up to me and scream at me to get out.

As the party calmed down, Draco and Nadine scurried off to talk to some people which, left me alone with nobody to talk to. Not wanting to look awkward I walked out onto the balcony that looked over the gardens. There was a slightly cool breeze and I smiled knowing that fall was coming.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind push my hair back.

"Good to see you again."

I turned and was shocked at who I saw.


	12. Chapter 12

_I didn't think that I would somehow fall into his trap; I didn't even know I was until I was deep inside his game. One thing we both didn't expect came to light and it was then, I realized, that I was in over my head. *Orginally titled Part of Your World*_

**Summary**

At the age of thirty one, Amaliya Mayne has done nothing but be a disappointment to the family. She never got the greatest grades, never was married and never had any children. With the war over, The Malfoy's are left with nothing but their great name and now its Ailee's, Amaliya's sister, time to shine. The objective is to get Draco Malfoy to marry her so she can inherit his last name and the fame to go with it. Amaliya's problem: Lucius Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off of her.

**Dark Charmer . xo** : Final chapter of the story! I know its short but please enjoy! :)

* * *

Narcissa smiled slightly at me and I smiled the same way back.

"I highly doubt you are happy to see me." I told her turning back around to look at the gardens.

"You're right." she came and leaned beside me which, I found was a very odd gesture for her to do. I ignored it and let her continue. "He misses you." she told me.

"Excuse me?"

"Lucius, he misses you. As much as I hate what you did I also know that if it wasn't you, it would have been someone else. What surprised me the most is when he still asked me for the divorce, even though you were gone." she laughed.

"You two are getting divorced?" I looked over and asked slowly.

She nodded and went on. "That's when I knew that he didn't just want to use you for the sex. Somehow he ended up caring. He didn't have to say anything about it."

"So," I pushed myself up to look at her straight in the eye. "If he cares so much then why hasn't he said a word to me?"

She looked at the ground then back up. "Give him time. I'm not sure Lucius has every truly cared about anyone before." Narcissa turned to leave but then stopped.

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

I gave her a crooked smile. "No you're not."

She gave me the same smile back to me. "You are right. I am not. I was trying to be courteous but I guess that just isn't you."

That was probably the last time I ever talked to Narcissa.

I sat down on the stone bench and let my mind wander; I found myself wishing for what Nadine wished for. I wanted Lucius to tell me he cared and to tell me he wanted something. I didn't want to be the one reaching out. He knew how I felt.

But Narcissa had said that Lucius has never really cared about anyone before; in a way he was somewhat like me but I wasn't scared of love. Well not that scared.

I waited all night but Lucius never came to talk to me.

It was only until Nadine came outside did I realize how long I had been sitting out there waiting. She sat beside me and looked down at her hands. "So he never came."

"Nope."

"I told him that if he wanted to be with you to come and talk to you. I mean he tried to that night but you passed…." she trailed off and our eyes met; mine were wide eye as she finished. "Out…"

"So he was there!" I jumped up. "You didn't tell me."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry it's just…he cares about you Amaliya! He does!"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Yeah he really cares about me! I have sat out here all night and nothing from him! I mean Narcissa came out here to talk to me! I can only wait so…"

"Nadine why don't you go talk to Draco." I stopped and saw Lucius standing in the doorway of the balcony. Nadine turned with a smile and hurried out, leaving us alone.

"So Narcissa spoke to you?"

"Yes." was they only thing I said to him.

I heard him sigh. "So she told you about me and her getting divorce I suppose."

"She did."

He walked over and sat on the bench I had been sitting on before; I inched away from him and refuse to look at him. As much as I wanted to hug him and kiss him, I was still upset. I'm not sure why exactly, maybe because he didn't come to see me, well when I was sober, to tell me he was getting a divorce.

"Look Amaliya I'm…" he gulped and didn't continue.

"Are you kidding me!" I turned and screamed when he was silent for minutes. "You come out here to talk to me, you should be apologizing to me and then you don't say ANYTHING! Lucius Malfoy either you care about me or you don't. Either you want me to stay or you don't. It's time to tell me what you want."

He looked down at his hands then back up at me. He still didn't say anything.

"Please Lucius say something!"

He was loosing his nerve.

I waited for what felt like forever but was only a matter of minutes. When he didn't say anything again I got even more angry. "You know what fine! This is it! I am done with you! If you can't man up and tell me how you feel, I don't want anything to do with you!"

I left quickly and saw Nadine and Draco listening inside the house. I didn't say anything just headed out so I could leave the house.

"Amaliya!" I heard Nadine call out. "Come back!"

I didn't listen; in my walk to the door my thoughts were racing. I had given up my chance, probably my last chance at love. But the truth was that if he couldn't be honest and up front with me, I was glad to give him up.

I turned the front door handle but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. When I turned, Lucius was standing there.

"Look," he gritted his teeth together like what he was going to say was painful. "I care okay? I care about you and I want you too stay."

I turned fully to him and grinned wildly. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

Despite my happy and calm exterior I was ecstatic; I seriously thought that Lucius was going to let me leave and never would see me again. I was glad he didn't.

"I suppose it wasn't." he muttered.

I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck then kissed him lightly on the lips. I looked into his eyes, knowing that nothing stood in our way now. "I have to leave now." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to take this slow." I explained. "I want us to actually get to know each other better then we already do. That involves me leaving here alone."

He frowned.

"You survived weeks without me, I am sure you can go another few days." I winked and walked out the door.

I wanted to stay, I really did but I knew I couldn't; if I stayed it would be like doing the same dance over and over again and that was something I didn't want. I wanted to know that I liked him for who he was and he like me for me.

"Hey!" I heard Nadine's voice call as I headed down the driveway of the manner. "You not staying?"

I shook my head no and told her to have fun.

"So everything is okay with you and Lucius?" she questioned, stopping me again.

I didn't turn to her this time and just smirked to myself. "Never better."

This time she didn't try to follow me.

I decided to walk tonight, needing some time to let my mind come to what had happened these last few weeks; I had my hear broken, Nadine found her voice and somehow Lucius found his. It was still a shock to me that Lucius Malfoy was interested in a relationship.

When I arrive home there was a bouquet of wild flowers sitting on my kitchen table and a note was attached to them. When I picked up the note it only said they were from Lucius. I rolled my eyes and put them in a vase.

That night I slept peacefully. For the first time in a long time.

*

I would like to tell you that me and Lucius lived happily ever after but unfortunately there is no ending to that story yet. What I can say is that Nadine and Draco decided to buy a house and it was agreed that if it didn't work out then Nadine would leave.

I knew it would work out for them in the end.

"So how does it feel to be divorced?" I asked Lucius one day in a restaurant; he had been divorced for a week and it was our first real date in public. There had been rumours circulating about Lucius finding a new woman but we didn't want to go public until things with Narcissa blew over.

"It feels…" he thought for a moment. "It feels the same as before I suppose."

"Well let's hope I never have to feel that." I raised my glass in a cheering manner.

"Let's hope." he smirked and clanged our glasses together.

Life went on so quickly that it felt like time hadn't even passed but soon enough I was moved into Malfoy manner and now calling Lucius's room mine as well.

"This is so weird." I told him the first night I spent in his room.

"Well you haven't been in this bed for five months my dear." Lucius ran his hand through my hair and I cuddled into his chest.

"You're right." I told him.

"I always am." he chuckled.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes; he was such a cocky bastard sometimes.

It was funny how things you fight from end up being one the greatest things in your life; I wanted nothing to do with Lucius but somehow I ended up falling madly for him. I couldn't deny it anymore and neither could he. Despite that we decided not to rush into anything; I still wanted to take it slow and wanted to be ready for the next step.

I just wasn't yet.

I never spoke to my mother or Ailee but I did speak to my father once. After hearing what had happened with me and my mother he finally decided to kick her out of his life. My sister unfortunately choose to stay with my mother and I am sure she vowed to get me back one way or another.

"Are you happy Lucius?" I asked him one night.

He sat up and looked at me funny. "Of course. Aren't you?"

I pulled him back down and snuggled up as close as I could. "Of course."

It was true; I was happier then I had ever been in my whole life.


	13. PLEASE READ :D

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to say that I am revising this story and going to probably be adding more onto it! The first chapter will be posted tonight sometimes so please check it out and tell me what you think!

Also I will be trying to name the chapters so suggestions for names are always welcome. As well, please tell me what you think I should change, add on to or maybe just get rid of in the story! I appreciate the feedback and want to know what you guys want more of!

Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

**Dark - charmer . xo**


End file.
